Love With A Price
by SilverEclipse101
Summary: Ariel and her little sister Clara find themselves wandering the strange world of her favorite anime, D. Gray-Man. Allen Walker x Oc
1. Preface:

Preface:

A small girl, about five years of age, sang merrily as she dragged her older sister through the busy snowy streets of London. Her small platinum blonde curls dangled just below her shoulders and bounced with each step, her big brown eyes wide and determined. The older girl draped a small light blue blanket over her sister's shoulders, small white snowflakes gathering on her barely covered shoulders. Her navy blue polo stood out against the old fashioned clothing that passing people wore along with her pure white shorts and sneakers. Her bright deep licorice red hair fell well past her bust line in soft waves.

"Onii-san!" the little girl giggled, pointing to a large towering dark building in the near distance, closed off by a iron rod fence.

The older girl looked up and grimaced. The building was the epitome of a haunted house in a horror film, towering over most of the surrounding buildings and yet still half hidden behind large drooping willow trees. It was made of stone and was obviously old, the growing mold on the Iron Gate proof.

She sighed and finally nodded. It was as good as any place they'd be able to stay in tonight. As they got closer, the older girl's face stretched into a small smile. The gate was locked but climbable and the rotting plywood that boarded the large door was almost completely rotted through, easily breakable. She almost broke out into a run.

"We're almost there, Clara." She said softly in relief.

The little girl squealed in delight, rewrapping the blanket around her tiny little body and giddily skipping forward towards the spooky building.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Look, Nii-chan! A kitty!" Ariel spun around and snatched the fat tabby cat out of her sister's arms, almost throwing it across the dusty room.

"Clara!" She scolded, holding the cat out of said girl's reach, "What did Mom and Dad tell you about petting strange animals?"

The little girl scoffed and sent Ariel an 'are you dumb' look. "Silly, nii-chan. It's just a cat!"

Ariel shook her head and pointed to one of the covered pieces of furniture. "Why don't you go gather some blankets, Clara, before we freeze?" Clara bounced off and Ariel turned to set the furry creature down.

A soft fluttering sound brushed against her ear and she froze, her brown eyed gaze slowly moving to the dark wood rafters in search of the sound's origin. The sound erupted into a mass amount of squeals and screams. Ariel screamed as she was shoved back. Her back slammed against something hard, knocking the breath out of her, and she let out a startled gasp. The sound of a door slamming scared the frightened squeals and screams away, the bats flapping out the broken glass window. Ariel visibly shook; her brown eyed gaze moving up from the large gleaming silver claw like thing that held her against what she figured was a chair.

A small gasp sounded, the pressure against her chest disappeared. Ariel watched agape as a white haired teenage boy stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender, and smiling slightly in apology. Moon light shimmered off the broken pieces of glass, illuminating his soft gentle features.

"Oops?" He chuckled uneasily.

Her mouth wouldn't close. She stared at the white haired male in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry," He rushed, realizing that she wasn't going to speak, "That cat ate something of mine and I really needed to get it back. I'm sorry if I hurt you any."

She held up an index finger, motioning for him to hush, and tried to sort through her racing thoughts. Ariel looked him over several times, her eyes slowly moving from the tips of his nice looking black shoes to the very top of his green hat that hid most of his bright white hair. 'I can't believe it.' She thought to herself, 'He looks just like Allen Walker.'

He watched her patiently, slowly shifting into a more comfortable stance as the seconds passed by. His platinum gray gaze grew wary.

"Please," She started, her voice barely above a whisper, "Tell me your name is _not_ Allen Walker." She closed her eyes as she spoke, grimacing when he didn't answer right away and reopening them, now worried.

"Then…I'd be lying." He was frowning slightly, his expression guarded. "How do you know my name?"

She stood uneasily, wavering slightly. Allen grabbed her by the elbow and lowered her back down to the chair, holding her to the chair. "Whoa, sit down. You don't need to faint on me now." He murmured, squatting down to her level. He held her gaze worriedly and watched her struggle for words.

"No…no, Len-kun, you don't understand." She frowned, the mental puzzle in her head finally starting to piece together. "You're in an anime…we're in D. Gray-Man. This is the first episode…Oh god!" She gasped in realization, brushing past Allen's defenses and standing. "We're in the first episode. There's an akuma. My sister!"

Ariel started towards the door, voices floating up from the main entry way. Allen followed her, concern sparkling in his features, and almost ran into the tiny red haired girl when she came to an abrupt stop in front of the door. "Moa…Charles…" She croaked out in a whisper. "The akuma isn't too far behind."

"Hold on." Allen grabbed her elbow again and spun her around. "How do you know about akumas and my name? I'm certain we've never met before."

"O-oh," She sputtered, looking back towards the door. "We haven't. There's no time to explain. People are about to die!"

He let her go at that one. They ran to the upstairs balcony that peered over the main room, leaving clouds of smoky gray dust in their wake. Moa was already heading up the stairs, her brown eyes flickering back warily to Charles, who hovered over Clara carefully. His eyes strayed all over the place, searching for anything out of the ordinary, his facial expression one of terror. The stairs creaked from Moa's weight; Ariel pulled Allen behind one of the pillars and gave him a worried look.

"What do we do?" She hissed silently, watching Moa slowly make her way up the steps.

"A distraction?" Allen pursed his lips, watching the female cop as well.

A loud scream interrupted their hushed conversation. Ariel bolted out from the shadows and raced to the balcony.

"CLARA!" Allen wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her back. Moa unhooked her loaded gun that was clipped to her belt and began to fire towards the loud purple smoke that floated up from the first floor. There was a loud crash and a blinding light made them all fall to the ground, Allen rolling over so he was hovering protectively over Ariel. Ariel screamed and tried to fight her way out of his protective grip but to no avail.

The light dispersed.

Allen sat back, still holding Ariel to the ground, and poked his head around the pillar. He gasped and let the redhead jump to her feat, rising himself to help.

Clara's body was tied, along with Charles', to the centermost pillar. Her head ducked down, bright blonde curls spilling over to hide most of her face. Star shaped holes began to form on her hands, like someone pressing a cookie cutter into her skin. Charles' black beady eyes watched them, pain and anguish swirling in his features. His mouth hung open, moving slightly as he tried to hiss out words. His own skin began to turn into stars. Clara's head moved up a fraction of an inch, in a jerking movement, and she screamed out.

"Make it stop, Ariel!"

The words couldn't have been hers. The voice was cracked, forced through, and overflowing with torment. Ariel began to slowly sink to her knees, Allen held her up, watching horrified as the doomed victims began to thrash around. A faint purple glow began to shimmer in the star shaped holes. Allen jumped behind the pillar again, holding Ariel to his chest, and his ears burst from the loud explosion.

Ariel sagged against him, breaking down. They sank to the floor and he held her remorsefully as she sobbed.

Moa staggered over to them, her own face tear stained, and chocked in poisonous air. Allen looked up as she approached and gasped, realizing the purple stained mist had reached their floor. He stood quickly, pulling Ariel up with him and reached out with his akuma arm to grab Moa as she passed out.

"Ariel, we need to get out of here. I need you to walk. Come on." He kicked through the old rotted side of the building, looking back to make sure Ariel had moved, and then jumped out. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, laying Moa's motionless body to the cool stone ground. He stood then and turned, his eyes searching for the hole he had made.

Ariel had shuffled over to the edge, tears blubbering down her face, and stood there. Her head was turned, towards the main room no doubt, and her chest heaved. Allen held his arms out and coxed her down. She fell into his arms and wailed into his chest, he clutched her tightly and buried his face in her licorice red hair.

He sniffled and realized that he had been crying too. He wiped his eyes, ashamed. He didn't know the little girl who'd fell victim to the akuma and yet his heart still felt as if it had sunk into his stomach. Ariel had slowly begun to calm down, her body still shaking violently with each gasp in, and had fallen asleep in his arms. Moa was still conked out on the floor beside them.

Allen stared up at the hole he'd made wordlessly, stroking Ariel's hair.

'I don't know them.' He thought sadly, his gray-eyed gaze shifting down to the sleeping girl in his arms. 'And yet I like this.' He rested his cheek against her soft hair.

"Not her crying, of course." He amended softly, watching Moa's blacked out body warily.

He sighed quietly, knowing that'd he'd have to carry them both to the police station and get the whole mess straightened out. But he didn't want to move, not yet.

He was enjoying the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ariel yawned softly and moaned, remembering the horrid dream she'd dreamt the night before. Her sister had died and she had been somehow transported into her favorite anime. Her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up, her head spinning and beginning to ache. She leaned her head back and reclosed her eyes, trying to force the pain away.

"Good morning."

She jumped, almost off her bed, and her eyes snapped open. Allen Walker, the main protagonist of her favorite anime, watched her bemused. He sat on a chair close to the head of the bed she laid on, leaning slightly forward, his elbow on his knee.

Ariel groaned and fell back down, her head crashing into the soft fluffy pillow. "It wasn't a dream…was it?" She murmured, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, that depends." Allen stated indifferently, a finger tracing the lacy quilt on the bed.

"On?"

"What you dreamed?" He sent her a small smile.

She sighed. "I dreamed about you! I was here! In D. Gray-Man! And my sister was attacked by an akuma!" She ended a little shaky, her eyes stinging. Her brown eyed gaze flickered over to the white haired male warily taking note to the way he straightened up slightly and regarded her with a polite but sad smile. Ariel looked back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths.

"My sister is dead."

Allen bowed his head, reaching for her hand. "I'm so sorry, Ariel-san."

"It's all my fault." Ariel ignored him, her other hand rising to cover her face.

"No, it's not." Allen stated swiftly, his eyes soft. "There's nothing you could've done."

"Oh, but Allen there is!" She cried. "I could've stopped this whole thing from happening! I should've known where we were. I should have recognized this place the moment I saw it. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've watched that first episode. It takes place here! God, I'm so stupid." She moaned.

Allen frowned. "Ariel."

"It's all my fault." She groaned, shaking her head. "I should have-"

"Stop it!" Allen barked. Ariel jumped and her gaze flickered over to him. "It is not your fault, Ariel. There's nothing you can do about it now."

Her eyes glassed over, shimmering against the soft lamp light, and his own orbs softened. He sank back against the chair, his head bopping the walls slightly, and watched her warily. "I'm sorry, Ariel. I didn't mean to snap."

She met his ashamed gaze and took a deep breath. The door opened and a sleepy-eyed Moa poked her head in, her curious eyes watching them carefully.

"May I come in?"

Ariel's hand slipped out of Allen's. Allen watched her hand and Ariel nodded to Moa. Moa entered the room, carrying a small wooden tray by its handles. The warm smell of freshly made crispy bacon and toast wafted round the room, making the tiny hotel-decorated room seem much cozier. She set the tray down at the end of the bed, standing swiftly and smiling at the two teenagers brightly.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important."

Allen and Ariel's heads shook simultaneously. Moa's eyes moved to their hands, resting on the bed mere centimeters apart, and nodded slightly. "You said a…akuma…killed Charles? I'd like to know more about them. If you don't mind…" she trialed off, not meeting their gaze.

Allen's mouth opened to talk, but Ariel beat him to it.

"Akumas are creatures created by the Earl. He seeks out mourning souls and coxes them into signing a contract in which he guarantees to bring their loved one back from the dead. They are created with a metal skeleton, two souls, and something the Earl uses called dark matter. They end up being forced into the Noah Family and have to bend to the Earl's will." She watched Allen's eyes widen as she spoke. "It's not fun being an akuma. Mostly everyone in death prefers to stay dead."

The bed creaked slightly under Moa's weight. "So you're saying that the akuma that killed Charles and your sister is really a dead person? Like a zombie?"

Ariel's laugh was harsh, a brittle and forced sound. "Something like that. Unlike most zombies, however, akumas have conscious thoughts and feelings. They know what they are doing it wrong but they can't help it. They're not in control of their actions."

Moa nodded slightly, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Allen folded his arms across his chest, watching Ariel with a patient expression. She sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

"That's exactly why I'm going with Allen-san to the Black Order. I don't want to punish the tortured souls of the akuma. I want the Earl." Her lips curled back in disgust and her hands twisted into tightly clenched fists, her knuckles turning bone white. Allen jerked to attention, his eyes wild.

"I don't think so."

Ariel didn't look up, instead she pushed the words through her teeth.

"Look. Don't you remember how you felt about Mana?"

Allen couldn't reply, his mouth fell open and yet no words tumbled out. How could she know?

"Well that's how I feel about Clara." She looked up, her determined brown eyes locking on to his startled gray orbs. "She was my sister. My world. I loved her like she was my own daughter. She was the only one who knew the true me, who knew everything I did and didn't judge me. And she was forcibly ripped away from me. Now, either you can let me come with you and train for the day I take my vengeance or you can say no and I'll go find him myself. I _will_ make him pay for taking my sister's life before it even started." She forced her fingers to open, to let the lacy quilt fall back to the bed before she ripped it accidentally. Allen sat back again, their eyes still locked.

To Moa, it was like watching two mind readers in the middle of an intense discussion. Allen looked uneasy, like he was troubled with some internal fight, and Ariel looked plain determined. She understood the gist of the conversation but was too afraid to ask for details. She feared she wouldn't want to know. She stood silently, unnoticed by the two teens, and cleared her throat.

Allen's gray eyes flickered to her, as if giving her permission to speak. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "I need to go check on my brother."

He nodded, a stiff movement far too slow to be considered a nod, and she left the room.

Ariel's eyes didn't leave Allen.

"How did you know?" His frown finally surfaced. Ariel took in a deep breath, her cheeks slightly puffing out.

"I told you, you're in an anime. One that I have seen every episode of about twenty times. I know everything about you, Allen Walker."

Allen glared her down. "Really? I don't believe you."

Ariel let out a bark of a laugh. "You're family stranded you when you were little because of your innocence and you worked for a circus where you met and eventually were adopted by Mana Walker. The Earl manipulated you into bringing Mana back as an akuma and that's how you discovered your weapon. That's also how you earned that cool looking scar, your white hair, and your eye color. Eventually you met Cross, who treated you horribly and made you pay off his debts and gamble, and then here you are." She smiled slightly, a crooked smile. "He lost you in India, was it? And sent you off here to become an official exorcist."

Allen's head thumped against the wall audibly, his mouth dropping to the floor. She sighed and looked back down at the quilt that had somehow become bunched up in her hand again.

"And I know how creepy that all sounds. That I know so much." She muttered darkly. "I'm not as bad as some of your fangirls, Len-Kun, but I'm not the best either. I do my research."

He was speechless. Unable to come up with a mere sound or grunt, he struggled to reclose his mouth. She pressed her lips together into a tight line, obviously waiting for some kind of response, and a little crease formed on her forehead from her eyebrows bunching together.

"You know so much." He began, gladly finding his voice again even if it cracked up several octaves. "And yet I know close to nothing about you."

She met his eyes, bemused. "What do you want to know?"

He leaned forward, resting an elbow on the edge of the bed and his hand in his open palm. "Absolutely everything."

She sighed slightly, laughing in audible relief. "It'd be easier if you just asked a bunch of questions."

He pursed his lips, eyeing her carefully. "Tell me about your childhood?"

She snorted and shoved him slightly, causing him to laugh as well. "That's not much better. Ahh, well I guess I can start from the very beginning.

And with that, Ariel broke into the marvelous story of her childhood. She talked about her well-off parents, who spoiled her and her sister rotten, and her obsession with stuffed animals, Pokémon in particular. She told him her love for music and art, drawing especially.

Waiting for the story to end, Moa stood at the door, her hand curled up into a light fist to rap on the wooden door before her. Marc hadn't said a word during her short visit. She'd made sure to bring him food and a glass of water. Not even a simple thank you.

Worry glazed over in her sad eyes; she knocked lightly on the door.

The two looked up as she entered, both teens forcing a bright smile. '_For her sake? Or their own_', she wondered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As if appearing out of nowhere, the bright orange tabby cat leaped onto the bed. Ariel jumped slightly, startled by its presence, and Allen scowled at the furry creature. Moa sat on the edge of the bed once more, sighing slightly as she scratched the cat's ears.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Moa started, feeling guilty.

Ariel chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. Is anything wrong?"

Moa's eyes flickered to the redhead, startled. "Um…no, nothing's wrong really." She shook her head. "I was just thinking about my brother."

The female teen nodded slightly in understanding. "Marc. He was married to your sister Claire."

"How…how did you know that?" Moa's jaw fell to the floor, her body beginning to shake slightly.

Ariel grimaced slightly and shook her head. "I know a lot. That's the easiest way to put it." The lacy quilt was bunched up in her hands again.

Moa's gaze turned accusing. "What all do you know?" she demanded.

Allen sighed softly and leaned back, using the wall for support. Ariel sighed slightly and looked up to Moa. "I know your sister died at the altar; from an accident involving a chandelier. I know you had had a giant argument with her just before then, about you becoming a police officer, and you still feel guilty about that. I also know that your brother-in-law has become irresponsive and does nothing but sit in his wheelchair all day and stare at the wall." Her eyes flickered over to Allen at the end, sending him a meaningful look.

Moa's eyes widened. Allen let out a bark of a laugh, shaking his head slightly at Moa's bewildered expression. "Yeah, I know. It takes a while to get used to her vast amount of knowledge." He stated darkly.

Ariel smiled sheepishly and sent her an apologetic look.

Moa's brown eyes moved to the untouched plate before her, not moving from the white porcelain. "Did you not want breakfast?"

Ariel sent Allen a slightly worried look and shook her head. "I'm not a breakfast person. It smells wonderful though. I'm sure if you ask, Allen-san will eat it." Moa looked to Allen who simply took the plate of food from her and wolfed it down in two large bites. Moa wordlessly took the plate back from him and stood, closing the door behind her as she left. Ariel sighed.

"That went well."

Allen sent her a small smile. "She's just a little shocked; she'll come around."

"Have you?" Ariel asked quietly, watching Allen carefully.

Said boy simply stared back, looking her over slowly as he thought for a moment. "For the most part." He started, his lips pressing into a hard line. "I've just decided that there's nothing I can really do but deal with it. It's just a part of you. Something I can't change."

Ariel sent him a small smile. "I'm a lot of things."

"So I've noticed." He laughed lightly.

She thought for a moment, watching him chuckle softly. Her lips stretched slowly into a small smile. "Hey Len-kun?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Could you go find me a piece of paper and a pencil?"

Allen gave her a funny look but nodded and stood, walking towards the door. "Don't go anywhere." He turned back to her and smiled slightly. She laughed and nodded in response, fingering the lacy quilt.

He returned, not even a minute later, with a large sheet of white paper and a number two pencil, freshly sharpened. She stood and smiled at him appreciatively, taking the paper from him and strolling over to the painted black desk in the corner of the room. It clashed with the rest of the room, Ariel noted as she walked. The walls and floor were a deep orange-tan color and the rest of the furniture was a dark brown. The sheets and curtains were a grassy green.

She placed the paper down and pulled up a chair, Allen following suit. Ariel picked up the pencil and began to draw.

"You're pretty good." Allen stated, nodding towards the sketch of a pretty looking girl with black pigtails and a marvelous body.

Ariel smirked and shook her head, flipping the paper over and restarting. "The girl's name is Lenalee Lee. She's the younger sister of Komui, who is the leader of the Black Order. We'll meet her soon."

Allen stayed silent as Ariel finished with her shading, completing the sketch of Kanda. "And this is Yuu Kanda. Though, don't call him that. Just Kanda. He'll call you moyashi and you'll constantly bicker with him." She murmured, holding the picture up so he could get a better look. She sighed. "Any more paper? I can also draw Lavi."

"Who?"

Ariel giggled. "You won't meet him until later. He comes in at like the thirteenth episode? Maybe the fourteenth. He's funny."

Allen watched her carefully for a moment and then nodded, cracking a small smile. "We should really go find that akuma, don't you think?" He stood, his eyes flickering back to the paper.

"How's Moa?" Ariel stood, putting the paper back down and following Allen to the door.

"Still a little startled." He shrugged. "But she'll get over it."

"Oh!" Ariel slid in front of the door as Allen reached for the doorknob, brushing his hand aside. "The akuma…it's Moa's brother-in-law." She whispered in his ear, hoping Moa was still downstairs. Allen backed up, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

She nodded, feeling horrible, and stepped away from the door as she twisted the knob. Allen took in a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh, holding the door like a gentleman as Ariel ducked underneath his arm and walked out.

Moa held her cup of warm tea in two hands, staring blankly at her reflection. She didn't look up when Allen and Ariel entered the room, or when Ariel walked over and placed a palm on her shoulder.

"Moa?"

She jumped, startled, and flinched at the close proximity. Ariel's hand dropped back to her side. Allen's hand twitched towards the small of the girl's back but he restrained himself and forced it into his pocket, forcing a polite smile onto his face.

"What is it?" Moa demanded, her worried eyes darting back and forth between the two teens.

Ariel frowned. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean…I'm sorry." She bowed her head, twiddling her thumbs.

Moa sighed slightly. "I'm not upset…about that."

"Then…what?" Allen asked, frowning slightly as well.

"Is my brother really an akuma?" She whispered the words, staring into her cup.

Allen's eyes widened, sharing a worried look with Ariel. He placed a hand on Moa's shoulder, his facial features twisting into an unspoken apology. Ariel leaned against the table, folding her arms across her chest; she'd decided to let Allen take care of this one.

"I'm so sorry, Moa." He took in a deep breath, looking to Ariel for support. She nodded slightly in encouragement and he continued quickly. "Yes, your brother is. That's why he's so quiet."

"You have to kill him." Moa stated quietly.

"He's already dead." Allen said softly, his head bowed.

Ariel stepped forward and placed her hand on Moa's other shoulder, squatting down so she could see the brown haired girl's face. The girl sniffled, pushing her round glasses back up her nose. A lone tear dropped into her tea, causing the liquid to ripple. "Moa…look at me." Said girl's eyes flickered to Ariel's squatted form. "They're both suffering right now. We need to destroy the vessel; otherwise they won't be able to rest in peace. Please, will you let us help them?" Ariel pleaded, biting her lip at Moa's hesitation.

Moa closed her eyes, another tear slipping through. She nodded once, a quick jerky bob motion, and the cup of tea shattered in her hands. Allen and Ariel gasped in unison as a spray of bullets blasted around them. Allen activated his weapon, holding his arm up as a shield, and Ariel stepped in front of Moa. One giant blast sent them through the wall. Broken bits of plaster and wood littered their hair. Ariel growled in frustration as she sat up, her whole body aching from the contact with the solid wall, and began to pick the large pieces out of her hair. Moa shook, drawing her gun, and Allen stood, glaring at the giant hole in the wall. A large circular ball-shaped level one akuma made the hole larger, forcing it's incredibly huge body through the tiny hole and demolishing the rest of the wall. Allen lashed out with his arms and it moaned in pain, giant slash marks appearing on its side. The gothic face twisted with agony, it's black lips forming a perfect o-shape. Its guns reappeared and Ariel jumped up, pulling a shaking Moa to her feet. They ran to the church, a spray of bullets just missing their feet, and Allen continued to swipe at it.

Ariel spat out the single strands of her red hair that whipped into her mouth. Moa tried to scream, but choked on the sound. Allen grunted, being pushed back by the magnitude of bullets, and Ariel darted to the side, pulling Moa with her. Using her shoulder, she busted down the door and threw Moa to the ground.

"Stay here! Be quiet." She hissed at the girl, running up the abandoned stairs to the top of the building.

'_I've got to help Allen._' She thought hastily, grabbing a loose board along her climb. Allen swiped at the akuma again, his back pressing against the right corner of the alley, the ragged edges of the bricks digging into his back. Ariel gasped slightly and fumbled around, unable to figure out how to help.

Her hand twitched. She blinked and froze, looking down at the limb surprised. It twitched violently again, a jerking movement that forced her body towards the akuma. Her arm went numb. It twisted around in the air, jerking every which way until finally it began to find a rhythm.

It was drawing.

She gasped; a shape taking place in midair. It was a thick rectangular sword, thick vein like vines wrapping around the blade to the hilt began to pulse a silver blue. The hilt was a majestic silver dragon, it's face twisted into a ferocious snarl. Her fingers wrapped themselves around it automatically and it came to life in her hands.

Ariel lifted it effortlessly, the sword weighing close to nothing, and swiped at the air a few times. It was a piece of tiny heaven in her hands. The reflection of her demonic grin glinted off the blade.

She ran and jumped off the roof, aiming the sword directly at the akuma. The blade dug deep into the top of the akuma, her weight causing the sword to slowly slice down. She dropped to the stone floor in front of a shocked Allen and grinned sheepishly, the akuma splitting into two and exploding behind her. She was shoved forward by the force of the explosion and knocked Allen off his feet. They landed with a harsh thud on the floor, limbs tangled and their heads clonking together. Debris clattered to the ground beside them, like frozen solid minivans raining down around them. Allen rolled them over, shielding her tiny body with his.

They were panting, their bodies pressed tightly together and their arms and legs tangled into impossible knots. Her face was inches from his, her breath a hot moist minty wind in his face, and his heart racing in his chest. He felt frozen.

"Thank you." The raspy voice of the dead soul echoed off the alley walls, breaking the spell. Allen rolled off of Ariel in time to see Moa clamber out of the abandoned apartment. The bright white light took shape of a girl and smiled at her before disappearing all together. Moa fell to the ground, her tears falling to the stone flooring. Allen stood and turned to help Ariel, who was still lying on the floor. They ran to Moa and Ariel put her arms around the trembling female.

"She's at peace now." Allen said, his own arms wrapping around Moa in a hug.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"You guys have to leave already?" A much happier Moa picked up the wooden tray filled with dirty dishes and started towards the kitchen area of her one room downstairs. Allen sat back, content with the amount of food he had eaten, and nodded slightly. Ariel nibbled on a piece of bacon, sending a small smile to Moa.

"Unfortunately, yes we do. Already it's going to be night before we get to the Order." Ariel stated, giving Allen a look.

He nodded in response, sighing slightly and climbing to his feet. Moa smiled at them softly and moved around the table to take Allen's hand. She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Don't worry. She likes you too." She murmured so only he could hear. He blushed about ten shades of red and nodded quickly. She let him go and turned to hug Ariel. "He likes you." She whispered in her ear.

When she let go, Moa sent Ariel a subtle wink and then ushered them to the door. "Here, take these." She put two tiny satchels in their hands. "These have everything you could possibly need. Hope you two have a safe trip. Please come back and visit." She grinned.

Allen nodded, smiling, and took Ariel's hand, leading her out the door. "We will!" Ariel called back, waving.

Moa laughed and leaned against the door frame, waving back.

Ariel and Allen walked on the sidewalk, brushing past the shopping townsfolk.

"So, ready to meet the love of your life?" Ariel winked at Allen, nodding towards the far distance. Allen sent her a confused look and shrugged, not entirely sure on what she meant.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh lord. Someone needs to do their research." She sent him a sly smile and looped her arm through his.

"Ahh," Allen sent her a lopsided grin. "But that's what I have you for."

The cliff looked bigger in person then it did on Ariel's TV screen. She stared up at it, gaping. Allen sighed, tugging slightly on the rock he'd been gripping and hoisted himself up. Ariel watched him, frozen in place.

"I…uh…mmm." She frowned, her delicate features twisting in concern. Allen glanced over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm not very good with heights." She rushed, the words bundled together. She eyed the top of the cliff in horror, shifting her weight nervously. Allen sighed slightly and stared at her for a moment, deliberating. Finally he jumped down.

"I'll be right behind you. I won't let you fall, I promise." He grinned, holding his hand out. "Trust me?"

She stared up at him and sighed. "Fine. But if I die, it's all on you."

The sun had set by the time they made it to the top, bright twinkling stars laughing down on them as Ariel hoisted herself over, huffing and puffing. Allen was barely panting, trying himself not to laugh at Ariel, and climbed over not soon after. They rested for a few moments, Ariel's eyes shut and Allen leaning back on his arms, watching her. She sat up, still panting softly, and sent Allen a small smile and a breathless laugh.

"We made it."

He grinned. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall, Ari-chan."

She laughed and shoved him lightly, her gaze flickering over to the huge towering circular shaped building that stood before them. "It looks like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, only right side up." She noted, nodding towards the dark tower. Flying Golems flapped around them and unlike Timcanpy, who was colored a brilliant gold, they were deep ebony black and hard to find in the night sky. She sucked in a deep breath and then stood, offering a hand to Allen.

"Awe, but I was enjoying this." He whined, taking her hand and allowing her to help him up. Timcanpy nervously fluttered around them, eyeing the black golems as they moved forward.

"Who let those kids up here?" Reever sighed, his head in his hand. He watched the floating holograms hover around, portraying images of the pretty red haired girl and the white haired boy. Lenalee bent over, pointing out the golden Golem that floated around their heads.

"Look at this, brother."

Their boss stepped forward in the crowd of workers, sipping his coffee as he looked at what his little sister pointed at. "We don't tolerate outsiders. Someone go push them off."

Reever sighed again. "I don't think that's a good idea."

They approached the giant head that seemed glued to the wall and Ariel began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked, looking around for some kind of way inside. Ariel snickered and shook her head, dismissing his question with a wave of her slender hand.

He rolled his eyes and began to call out.

"Hello! I'm Allen Walker and this is Ariel James. I've been sent by General Cross Marian. Please let us in!"

After a few seconds of waiting, Allen opened his mouth to scream even louder and the face on the wall began to move. His mouth fell closed and Ariel's snickering grew louder.

"I will check to see if you are an akuma or not." It said, it's eyes beginning to glow. "Please one at a time."

Allen stepped back, out of the warm ray of golden light, and smiled at Ariel reassuringly. She bit her lip, mostly to keep from laughing at him, and waited for the results. She could feel the scan running over her body, a horizontal ray of warmth that was warmer then the light.

"Clear. Next." Ariel stepped out of the light, shivering at the sudden cold air that washed over her body.

"Hmm, darn things. Work right." She could hear the face grumble to himself, another fit of laughter attacking her. Allen waited patiently as the face grumbled some more and then finally, in Ariel's case, began to scream.

"AKUMA! HE'S COME TO EAT US ALL!" The face wailed, the slights in its eyes turning to x's.

She fell to the ground, rolling in laugher, and Allen sent her a dirty look before beginning to wave at the face frantically. "N-no no! I really am human. I'm just cursed!"

"Don't we have an exorcist around here somewhere?" Lenalee watched as the white haired male, Allen, frantically tried to stop the Gatekeeper's shouts.

"Kanda's already on it." She replied, watching in amusement.

The Gatekeeper's wails hushed and Allen stepped back, watching the male in hopes that he would help. Ariel jumped up, rushing over to Allen's side, and started to wave at the long haired swordsman.

"Hi Yuu!" She shouted, grinning like an idiot.

"You knew this would happen." Allen hissed at her, still smiling hopefully up at the man. Kanda twitched, his hand on Mugen tightening.

"Ahh, don't want to mess with the order of things, Len-kun." She murmured back, "Now watch my amazing powers of awesomeness at work."

Kanda opened his mouth to speak. Ariel grinned evilly. "No, he's not stupid for coming here. He's my pet." She answered before the swordsman could utter a word, reaching up to stroke Allen's hair. Allen's eyes popped out of his head, his mouth falling to the floor, and Kanda looked visibly disturbed. He unsheathed his sword, the blade growing faintly.

"Prepare-"

"Do die," Ariel finished for him, scoffing. "You can't kill us though, Kanda!" She grinned up at him, wiggling her index finger.

"And why the hell not?" He demanded, the words coming out harsh and cold. Mugen glowed brighter.

Ariel simply smiled. "Because, Yuu, you'll never get to see Alma again unless Allen is allowed into the Order. Duh."

Kanda leaped from the building, raising his sword high above his head, and prepared to slice the small girl's head off. Allen leaped in front of her, his arm changing into the silver claw, and took the hit. He grunted and Ariel's sword reappeared in her hands. She waved it at Kanda over Allen's shoulder.

"Get back beast!" She hissed at the black haired swordsman, her own sword dangerously close to Allen's head. He leapt back, revealing a deep gash in Allen's weapon, and Ariel ducked under his protective arm. She swiped at Kanda, forcing him back.

"Ariel!"

She ignored Allen, focusing only on Kanda.

"How do you know about Alma?" He hissed at her, swiping at her again. She blocked it with her own sword, pushing him back even farther.

"You'll never know if you kill me now, Kanda." She stated emotionlessly in response.

"Please!" Allen called towards the Gatekeeper. "There should have been a referral letter sent to someone named Komui?"

Kanda considered for a moment and then, with a slight shrug, decided against it. "Oh well."

Just as he was about to deliver another devastating swipe in Ariel's direction, Komui's voice spoke through one of the golems and they all froze.

"They clear out Kanda. Apparently Reever here made a small mistake. Say you're sorry, Reever!" Ariel laughed and shook her head, stepping away from Kanda and lowering her sword. Kanda stayed frozen, sword suspended in midair, still aimed for Ariel, and Allen moved in between them, glaring Kanda down.

The swordsman 'tched' and stepped back, giving Allen and Ariel a slightly amusing look.

"Hurry up!" Lenalee shouted at them, "Or I'll close the gate and lock all of you out."

Ariel grinned and tugged Allen towards the pigtailed girl. "Allen, recognize her?"

Lenalee sent them both confused looks, her brown-eyed gaze darting back and forth between them. Allen had to stare at Lenalee for a moment before his eyes finally lit up and he grinned, holding a hand out for Lenalee to shake. She reached for it hesitatingly.

"Allen Walker." He introduced himself politely.

"Lenalee Lee." She smiled at him. Ariel could see the hearts forming in her eyes and sighed quietly.

'They're meant for each other. You're not even supposed to be here.' She reminded herself, scolding her internal jealous heart. She forced a fake smile and dug her fingernails deep into the skin of her palm. They walked inside, Kanda automatically darting to the left to get away from them, and Allen raised a hand lightly.

"Kanda?"

The black haired swordsman stopped, not turning to acknowledge the boy. "Ahh, I hope I got it right." Allen smiled politely and held out his raised hand. "No hard feelings right?"

Kanda scoffed. "I'd be a fool to touch someone who's cursed."

"Lenalee, may I please see your clipboard?" Ariel asked politely, her voice a little off. Lenalee nodded, slightly confused, and made the mistake of putting the desired object into the girl's hands. Ariel turned, and being the pro softball player that she was, chucked the clipboard as hard as she could at the back of Kanda head. It bounced off his rock hard head, clattering noisily to the floor.

"Bad Bakanda." Was all the small girl hissed as she walked away, towards Komui's office. Allen pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and both him and Lenalee took off after Ariel, Kanda glaring at their retreating figures and rubbing the forming bump on the back of his head. Allen caught up to Ariel first, looping his arm through hers.

"I never knew you had good aim."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Len-kun." She replied back, still sour from her thoughts. Lenalee trailed a little behind them, enough to listen in on their conversation without completely intruding. Allen sighed.

"True. I'll figure it all out eventually." He sent her a wink when she looked up. She giggled and nudged him slightly, shaking her head. She stopped then and turned towards Lenalee.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to get to where you're taking us. So I'll follow you." She smiled at her, shrugging meekly. "I'm Ariel by the way."

Lenalee nodded, sending her a strained smile. "Lenalee Lee." She took lead, a little concerned about how Allen stayed at Ariel's side. Ariel sighed quietly.

"So, are you guys together?"

Ariel began to choke on her spit. Lenalee stopped and turned, startled, and Allen began to whack her on the back. "Ari-san, are you okay?"

She gasped in breaths and nodded. "I'm fine."

Lenalee watched her worriedly. "Are you sure?"

She continued to nod. "Yes." She cleared her throat. "And-"

"Yes, we are dating." Allen cut in, sending Ariel a small smile and Lenalee a proud one. Lenalee pursed her lips, jealousy flashing dangerously in her eyes, and nodded. She turned, her hair twisting wildly, and they continued walking. Ariel sent Allen a sharp look, earning a wink in response.

"Owe!" The white haired male whined, holding his now throbbing foot. He sent Ariel a small glare, to which she replied with a sly wink, mimicking Allen. Lenalee barely turned her head, slowing to a stop so the two could catch up with her. Allen limped, sending Ariel a small glare every two seconds. She sent him an evil grin and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his now rosy red cheek. "I'm sorry, _boyfriend_." She drew out the word meaningfully.

He twitched, watching her loop her arm though his and moving him forward to catch up with Lenalee.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Allen leaned warily against Ariel, clutching his newly wrapped arm to his chest. He made sure to stay away from Komui. Ariel watched Lenalee frown at them from across the platform as it rose high. Komui watched Allen and Ariel as well, only without malice.

"Did you know he'd do this to me?" Allen whimpered to Ariel.

She nodded. "I can take care of myself; Allen-chan. Kanda cut your arm in the anime anyways."

He sighed. "You could've told me. He didn't even wait for the anesthetics to kick in."

She frowned. "What's done is done. I can't do anything about it now. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean 'she could've warned you'?" Komui spoke up, his arms folded across his chest.

Allen and Ariel shared a slightly worried look. Ariel bit her lip and looked behind her, then to the wall in front of them, and then back to Allen. He nodded slightly, understanding what she meant, and she sighed.

"I can see the future. Somewhat." She murmured, not meeting Komui's eyes.

He thought for a moment. "Prove it."

At that, she looked up into his eyes. "We're going to see Hevlaska, no? And she's going to tell us how 'in sync' we are with our anti-akuma weapons. Allen's an 85, just so you know."

Komui smiled slightly. "Is that your innocence at work?"

She laughed. "No, actually, just knowledge I've gained. I'm assuming my innocence, if I have any, is this." The sword reappeared in her hands, pulsing bright aqua blue in the darkness.

"That reminds me." Allen stared down at the sword in wonder. "Where'd you find that?"

"Honestly, I drew it. I think." She lifted the sword to examine the blade, smiling at her reflection.

The platform jerked to a stop and the sword fell back to her side. Hevlaska was larger then she'd pictured, most of her face taking up their view. You couldn't see her eyes, for they were covered with what seemed like the ends of the tendrils that made up her long hair. She had a human looking nose, mouth, and chin however, and her shoulders looked pretty normal as well.

Ariel smiled and nudged Allen towards the edge of the platform. "Want to go first? Whatever you do, Len-kun, do _not_ activate your arm." She warned, sending him a deadly look. He gulped and nodded, stepping forward.

"Welcome." Hevlaska poke slowly, some of the larger tendrils reaching out and lifting Allen up off the platform.

He gasped out, smaller tendrils probing his body and arm, and squeezed his eyes shut. Ariel shifted around worriedly, watching Allen's muscles tense in pain. He'd listened to her advice though, so it'd be less painful. Hevlaska lifted his forehead to hers and began to count.

Komui and Lenalee's jaws dropped when Hevlaska stopped at eighty five and slowly lowered Allen back to the platform. Ariel smirked in triumph and walked up to Allen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that didn't hurt that bad, did it?"

The look he gave her would've sent Kanda running. She smiled weakly and Komui clapped his hands together excitedly. "Now for Ariel!"

Her smile faded. "Oh lord."

Allen, putting past his momentary aching, looked up at the girl and sent her a small smile. "She won't drop you."

She shook as Hevlaska's tendrils wound around her waist, holding every inch of her body tightly, and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"I won't hurt you, little one." She said in assurance. Ariel let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm more worried about falling to a gruesome death."

"I will not drop you." Hevlaska promised, her smaller tendrils beginning to probe her skin. It felt like millions of tiny needles pricking her skin, the pain magnifying tenfold as they began to move. She gritted teeth and closed her eyes, falling still when Hevlaska pressed her forehead to her own. She began to count.

"Thirty-Five."

"Fifty."

"Ninety-Six." Hevlaska removed the tendrils, still carefully holding Ariel so she wouldn't start to shake again. Ariel's eyes were wide; she hadn't expected her score to be that high. She was slowly lowered back to the platform, Komui's eyes wide and his lips stretched into a small smile.

"Both of you have abnormally high scores." He noted. "Especially you, Ariel-san. When did you first use your innocence exactly?"

She frowned. "How many days ago did Marc attack us?" She looked to Allen.

He shrugged. "Only a day."

She smiled at Komui. "A day ago then."

Lenalee gave them a look of disbelief. Komui simply smiled brightly and nodded. "Very interesting."

Once again, they were following Lenalee through the dimly lit halls of the order. Lenalee was a gracious tour guide, even if it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with them, and showed them where everything was, including their rooms which were on opposite sides of the building. Allen's stomach had growled, a fairly loud gurgling noise that had sent Ariel into a fit of laughter, and she was now leading them to the cafeteria.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Lenalee asked nonchalantly, trying to learn more about the couple.

Allen and Ariel shared yet another look. "Um…"

"About a month." Allen answered quickly, giving Ariel a look.

"Really? When did you two decide to go out?" Lenalee spared them a small suspicious look as she opened one of the large double doors to the cafeteria.

"Um, a couple of weeks ago." Ariel answered this time, leading the way into the large cafeteria. It was like an elementary school's cafeteria. It was a large room, mostly filled with large long tables with people sitting on each side, and at the very front were a medium sized window and two doors. They slowly walked up to the window, Allen ringing the small bell that set on the ledge.

Jeryy popped out of nowhere; demolishing any type of personal bubble poor Allen had built over the years, and sent them a very ecstatic grin. "Well! Aren't you two just the cutest?"

Ariel, already expecting the attack, grinned back happily and looped her arm through Allen's. "Hallo!" She greeted cheerfully. Allen stood there, completely dumbstruck. She pinched him discreetly and he squeaked in surprise, whipping around to glare at her.

"Don't be rude." She scolded.

Jeryy let out a loud peal of laughter. "What would y'all like to eat?"

Allen's eyes lit up. Ariel sighed slightly, noticing how Lenalee had discreetly made her escape. She watched, bemused, as Allen began his long list of food items and Jeryy's eyes grew as big as paper plates.

Once Allen fell silent, Jeryy blinked. "Are you sure you two can eat all that?"

Ariel snorted. "That was just for him. He'll eat even more if you'd allow him."

Jeryy's lips stretched into a slow smile. "I like you already. What would you like, sugar?"

The redhead beamed. "I'd like a sandwich, please and thank you."

Jeryy nodded. "Coming right up." And he turned to his grill.

"A sandwich?" Allen snickered. Ariel sent him a deadly look.

"Boy, don't even get me started-"

"You asshole!"

The cafeteria fell silent. Ariel and Allen looked towards the tables. Kanda sat, silently slurping up a noodle, while three Finders gathered behind him. The look on their faces was murder.

"Your friend was a Finder. Finders are easily replaceable. You don't like it then leave, no one's stopping you."

One of the Finders went in for the kill. His friends held him back. Ariel grabbed a tray and marched over into the scene. Allen watched in somewhat dismay, as the tiny girl whacked the raven haired ninja upside the head. The man trembled, his hands curling into fists, and stood slowly. He whirled and grabbed a fistful of her collar. Allen let out a roar.

He grabbed Kanda by the wrist, his grip deadly.

"Let. Her. Go." He said each word slowly, deliberately. The male didn't move. Ariel growled; the sound low in her chest. It was scary enough to send all the Finders running for cover. Allen's grip tightened, cutting off the circulation in Kanda's hand. The raven haired male let go and Ariel fell to her feet. Her hand flew to her throat as she sucked in a sharp breath, the air shockingly ice cold. Allen's facial features darkened.

"If I were you, I'd take that cursed hand off me." Kanda glowered down at Allen.

It was obvious that Allen wanted to do anything but comply with Kanda's request; but he did anyways. Kanda jerked his arm back as if Allen had fleas. Ariel sighed softly as Reever's voice floated across the cafeteria, telling Allen and Kanda to report to Komui. She guessed she wouldn't be joining her 'boyfriend' on his first mission.

Allen frowned and stopped in front of Ariel. She smiled supportively. "You'll come back alive, Len-kun, don't worry."

He chuckled. "I'm not worried about myself."

"I'll be fine. I can bug-I mean hang with Lenalee and Jeryy." She smiled teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Now I feel bad for leaving them alone with you."

She laughed. He grinned cheekily and sighed softly. He wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, causing her to jump slightly. "Boyfriend, remember?" He murmured, resting his cheek against her flame colored hair.

"Why'd you tell Lenalee that anyways?" Ariel questioned, wrapping her own arms around Allen's torso hesitantly.

He chuckled. "I could see the hearts in her eyes. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever think of her like that…"

"Oh?" Ariel leaned back so she could see Allen's face.

It was a beet red color. She giggled. He scowled at her and pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft peck. "I'll see you when I get back. Don't murder anyone."

And with that he scurried off.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Ariel roamed the empty walls of the Order, bored out of her mind. Actually, she was secretly searching for a specific pigtailed girl in hopes of creating a new friendship. A happy little tune sang across her lips, illuminating the dark damp halls.

Lenalee rounded the corner and froze. A slow smile twitched across Ariel's lips. "Lenalee, just the girl I wanted to talk to. Have a moment?"

The wince that flashed across the other girl's features was visible and a soft sigh escaped the redhead's lips. Lenalee looked down at the large stack of papers she carried and then back at Ariel. Ariel came to a stop in front of her and took half. Lenalee blinked.

"To Komui's?"

Lenalee nodded silently and the two carried on in silence. Ariel sighed softly.

"Lenalee…I want to be your friend." She stated bluntly, sparing the pigtailed girl a small worried glance. Lenalee met her gaze evenly.

"What makes you think you're not?"

Ariel's lips twisted into a grimace. "I…I just…I don't know." She stated quietly. "I just don't think you like me very much." She glanced up at the girl beside her through her eyelashes, feeling guilty. "Is it because you…like Allen?"

Lenalee stopped walking altogether. Ariel took a moment before turning back to look at her. Lenalee was watching her carefully, her lips pressed tightly together as she debated what to say next. Ariel let out yet another sigh and shifted the papers in her arms to get a better grip.

"You're right."Lenalee started, nodding slowly. "I do like Allen. But I know he cares for you more than he ever could for me. And I respect that."

Ariel shook her head. "But still-"

"Hold on." Lenalee broke into a small smile. "You didn't let me finish. I'm glad you want to be my friend, Ariel. I knew you knew how I felt about him and I was terrified that you'd hate me." She shrugged meekly. "I didn't think you'd want to be my friend after that."

Ariel let out a loud relieved laugh, the tension evaporating. "No, Lenalee-san. I was afraid you'd hate me because I'm actually with Allen."

Lenalee giggled. "So what do you say, best friends forever?"

Ariel beamed. "I'd love to."

The next few days past in a haze. Lenalee bombarded Ariel with questions, about Allen, about her 'gift' of seeing the future, and even more importantly about Allen some more. Ariel found the best place in the world, the library, with Lenalee's help. She'd claimed the second story window seat for herself. Unfortunately, she was prone to getting lost so she'd made a map of her favorite places. Three to be exact, the library, her room, and the cafeteria.

Her room, a simple square room with a bathroom, was boring. A small twin sized bed was shoved up against the right wall, barely escaping the wrath of the large almost floor to ceiling window that faced east. A single painting hung on the wall. It was a picture of a white owl, sitting on a lone brown branch, with big round yellow eyes. She loved it; owls were her favorite animal.

Ariel stared dully up at the stone ceiling above her. Lenalee was on her toes, buried to her neck in Komui's paperwork and errands, and Ariel finally had a day to just relax. She couldn't remember how many days Allen stayed out on his mission.

The order was terribly boring without him.

She sat up and moved to the window. A small crumpled up piece of paper lay folded on top of the coffee table beneath it. She picked it up, tears building behind her eyes.

It was a picture of her, her mother, her father, and Clara, courtesy of Clara's five year old drawing skill. Their heads were in the shape of pineapples, her hair falling in squiggly bright red swirls falling down past her tiny little stick feet. Her mother had the same hair, only it barely reached the tops of her twig arms.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Ariel, a chin resting on her shoulder. "Did you draw that?" Allen breathed.

Ariel let out a sob of a laugh and shook her head. "Clara…she drew this for me while we were driving to Florida."

Allen spun her around. She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the sobs that shook her body. Allen hugged her tightly. His hand rubbed the small of her back in a comforting manor. Ariel took several deep breaths and then stepped back.

"I'm good."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, sending him a watery smile. "How was your very first mission?"

He fell back onto her bed, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She laughed at his teasing remark and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs beneath her. He sent her a sly grin and folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, I defeated a level two akuma." He began his exciting story. Ariel listened happily, cheering when he described his wondrous defeat of the evolved akuma and how he'd stood up to Kanda about letting the doll live until her human friend died. He talked about Toma, the Finder who had accompanied him on the trip, and how Kanda had gotten pretty banged up. He talked excitedly until Lenalee appeared in the doorway and politely cleared her throat.

The two looked towards her in surprise. Ariel's lips stretched into a small smile. Lenalee grinned. "Ari-chan, remember what we talked about?"

Ariel blinked. "Is it that time already?"

"What time?" Allen questioned innocently. She sent him a sadistic grin. He cowered against the bed sheets.

"Allen, get up. We're going somewhere."

He complied warily. She jumped on his back and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Uh, Ariel…how am I going to see?"

She giggled. "You're not silly! Don't worry; I won't let you run into too many walls."

He shook his head. "I'm terrified."

Lenalee walked ahead of them, kind of making sure he didn't run into any walls, while Ariel directed him from his back. Step after step. Slowly they made their way to the cafeteria. When they reached the particularly silent room, Lenalee sent Ariel a grin and opened the door.

"Alright Len-kun, take a couple steps forward."

He stepped into the room. Lenalee allowed the door to close behind her. Everyone bustled around quietly, excitement radiating off the fairly large crowd. Ariel grinned and pressed her lips to Allen's ear, causing him to turn a deep red. "Let me down. You're still not allowed to see yet."

He nodded and let go of her legs. "I smell food."

She laughed and shook her head. "Alright, one."

"Two." Lenalee giggled.

"THREE!" They both shouted in unison.

"WELCOME TO THE BLACK ORDER, ALLEN WALKER AND ARIEL JAMES!" The crowd shouted gleefully. Ariel blinked, they were welcoming her too?

Allen laughed and gave Ariel a giant bone crushing hug. He twirled her around and planted a big sloppy kiss on her lips before practically dropping her and making a beeline to the large buffet of food Jeryy had spent all day creating. Ariel stared after him, completely dumbfounded. A finger rose to her lips, where his soft ones had been only moments before. Her heart thudded loudly in her head. Lenalee giggled.

"You look like he's never kissed you before."

She blinked and giggled. "Sorry. He just caught me off guard."

Lenalee lead her over to the punch bowl. Jeryy greeted them with happy smiles and a hug for Ariel. Hellos and welcomes flooded in from everywhere in an overwhelming fashion. She greeted them blindly and grabbed a cup. Lenalee copied her movements.

She down the glass with one gulp. Ariel almost coughed it all back up. It went down bitter, something burning her throat. But she liked it. She grabbed another.

Lenalee frowned slightly as Ariel downed her fourth cup. Her brown eyes looked down to the cups before them, some blue and some pink. Her own cup was a bright pick while each cup Ariel picked up was blue. She picked one up and sniffed.

"Oh god."

Ariel barely made it to Allen, falling about three times in the short five foot walk. Allen glanced up from his meal.

"Well howdy." She drawled, her words slurred. She leaned in close, her elbow sliding off the table more than once. Allen smiled warily and pushed his plate back.

"You would find some way to get a hold of the alcohol, Ari-kun." She blinked incomprehensively and he stood with a soft sigh. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Lenalee smiled apologetically. "I didn't realize it was alcohol until after her third cup. Sorry."

He nodded in understanding. "I'm going to get her up to bed. Thank you all for the party!" He called loudly so everyone could hear his gratitude. Ariel hiccupped. He swept her up in his arms and began towards the door.

"OH MY HERO!" Ariel swooned, giggling up a storm.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled softly.

"Can I sleep with you, Prince Charming? I know it's not customary to sleep with your prince on the eve of your wedding but I don't think anyone will mind." She babbled on, giggling nonstop. "Can you believe it? Tomorrow we'll be married! And we'll rule the kingdom! Do you think the villagers will get mad if I let the flying purple hippos free? I mean, they have a life too."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think anybody will mind."

She squealed in delight. "Oh goodie! When can we start having kids? I know the kingdom expects little princes and princesses to be running around soon."

He rolled his eyes and kicked open the door to her room. She gasped at the darkness and buried her face in his chest. "Is the monster gone yet?"

He laughed and slowly lowered her onto the bed. He turned and made his way to the door, flipping on the lights long enough to see her face. Allen turned back and smiled softly. She sent him a pained look.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, sleep with me?" Her lower lip trembled. "I don't want the nightmares to come back."

He frowned. Nightmares? She'd never said anything about having nightmares. Allen closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. Her eyes were red and beginning to swell up. His frown grew deeper, she was about to cry.

"Oh, alright. I'll sleep with you. Just for tonight."

She squealed in victory and pulled him down. He smiled as she curled up to him, her fingers tangled up in his shirt.

"Ariel…I have to turn out the lights."

"Poop." She growled.

"And I'd prefer not to sleep in my exorcist uniform." He pressed his lips to her forehead and gently untangled her fingers from his shirt. He stood and sent her a smile before taking off his coat. She sighed and flung her leg up, seemingly trying to fling her shoe off her foot. Allen laughed and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his well toned chest. He watched, quite smug, as her eyes grew wide and she abruptly sat up.

"Whoa."

He grinned and started to help her with her shoes. She reached out and touched the tips of her fingers to the top of his arm, where the rusty red color of his arm met the rest of his skin. He grimaced and froze, watching her as she trailed a line down the length of his arm.

"You're pretty." She stated simply, rubbing her cheek against the scaly skin of his hand.

He blinked in surprise and pulled his hand back. She frowned but said nothing else as he walked over to the door and flipped off the lights. She let out another loud gasp and hid under the covers. He chuckled, a strained sound, and climbed in beside her. She snuggled up against him once more, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"I know you don't like your arm. Or your scar. But I think they're cool, moyashi."

He rolled his eyes. The motion was invisible in the growing darkness but he didn't care. "It's Allen."He murmured softly, smiling slightly at the soft fall and rise of her chest.

She was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry these past few chapters have been pretty crappy. And even more sorry for how late these are lol Thanks to all those who take the time to read this :D and those wonderful people who review (*cough-AnimeVamp1997-cough*) It's emails like those that really make mah day :) **

Chapter Seven:

Ariel woke up with the biggest fucking headache ever created. Everything ached. The harsh blinding white light that seeped through the small barely there cracked curtains seemed to snicker at her through her closed eyelids. Allen's every movement rattled her brain.

She cracked an eye open.

Soft pale skin cushioned her cheek, slightly moving with each rise and fall of his chest. Despite the immense amount of antagonizing pain it caused her, she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. The boy jumped in response but then settled back, rubbing his cheek up against her hair.

"Good morning."

"Ahh, don't speak." Ariel croaked.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She closed her eyes as a wave of pure bliss washed through her from the mere action.

The door flew open, slamming against the stone wall with a loud crashing sound. Ariel let out a long antagonizing wail. She buried her face into Allen's neck and clamped a hand over her only visible ear.

"Che, stupid brats." Kanda snarled. "They're in here!" He called back.

A very worried looking Lenalee ran into the room, a small smile etching across her features at the scene in front of her. "You two look like you had a nice night."

Ariel sent her a dark scowl. "My head hurts. Leave before I throw something."

Allen shook his head and carefully maneuvered out of Ariel's death grip, smiling sheepishly at the scolding look Lenalee sent his way. "I hope you didn't take advantage of her 'situation'."

He blushed about twenty different shades of red, Ariel sat up fast.

"Excuse me?"

The white haired boy smiled uneasily, running a hand through his white locks. Lenalee shook his head and strolled over to Ariel's side, placing a cool hand to the redhead's forehead. Kanda 'tched' and made his grand escape.

"You definitely have a hangover." Lenalee murmured softly. "That sucks. We already have a mission."

Allen blinked. "Already? But I just got back!"

Lenalee sent him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I was able to convince Komui to let Ariel go." Ariel let out a long tortured groan, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Lalalala I can't hear you." She sang feebly.

"What I thought you'd want to go on a mission with me, Ari-chan?" Allen teased.

The girl lowered the covers slightly, so a single glaring brown orb was visible, and sent a growl in his direction. He winked. Lenalee shook her head and stood.

"Enough with the gooey mush. Ariel, I need you to follow me. We need to get your measurements."

Ariel let out another whine. "Allen, come hither."

The male scowled but did as he was told. A pair of skinny pale arms shot out from under the covers. "Carry me." The girl demanded.

"What do I look like, your maid?"

Ariel thought for a moment. "Lenalee, I know what we're getting him for his birthday."

Allen's eyes widened. "Oh god."

Ariel studied herself in the mirror, examining every inch of her body with the help of the three paned mirror. She twirled, ecstatic with the shorts, and sent her reflection a sheepish grin. Her outfit was simple. Underneath an exorcist's jacket, much like the one Lavi wore towards the middle-end of the series, was an ebony black sleeveless turtleneck. The jacket sleeves fell short at the crease in her elbows, thick black gloves picking back up at her wrists, and the frayed ends of the jacket barely scraping past her naval. The black shirt seemed to continue on into some seriously short spandex shorts that were supposed to 'increase her mobility'. She wore black thigh-high boots, like Lenalee's.

She nodded in approval and stepped out so the others could see.

Allen's head perked up, gray eyes widening slightly as they traveled the length of her tiny body. Lenalee grinned in approval, clapping her hands together happily. "You look amazing!"

"You really think so?" Ariel giggled, twirling in a slow circle so they could get a better look.

Lenalee laughed. "Looks like that medication is kicking in."

Ariel rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to her 'boyfriend'.

He blinked, his eyes darting back up to her face. His cheeks turned bright red.

"Were you just checking me out, Walker?"

"I…uh…no?" He chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his neck. Ariel shook her head, sending him a funny look, and then twirled once more.

"What time do we have to leave?" Ariel asked absentmindedly.

Lenalee looked back over her shoulder, eyes scanning the terribly blank walls for the small circular clock that hung from a nail. "Now, actually."

Allen stood, grateful for the distraction, and nodded towards the door. "Come on, let's go. We have to go get the pamphlets from Komui, right?" Ariel skipped to his side, looking to Lenalee expectantly. Said girl simply smiled and nodded.

Allen put his hand on the small of Ariel's back, moving her towards the door.

"Oh I don't think so." Ariel snapped in his direction. "You are so not going to stare at my ass again."

Allen rolled his eyes. "You're my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want."

"That's rapist speak."

"I would never rape you. You know I wouldn't."

"I can totally see it, Walker. The quiet sweet ones are always the most dangerous."

Again, Allen's eyes rolled. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against the tip of her ear. "It's not rape if you enjoy it."

"Oh lord." Ariel blushed twenty shades of red, tripping over her words. "Is that what you think?"

He closed one eye in a wink. Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I do not want to know."

"Allen's planning to rape me!" Ariel whined, looping her arms through Allen's and Lenalee's.

Komui glanced up at them lazily from beneath a large mountain of books. A small giggled flitted past Ariel's lips, her eyes lighting up with excitement. This had been her favorite mission.

She squeezed the warm gloved hand that was intertwined with hers. Allen looked over to her, a small smile gracing his features. Ariel bounced on the balls of her feet. "We're going to the rewinding town, no?"

Komui nodded gloomily. "Do you know everything?"

She nodded.

"Then go."

She whirled, dragging Allen out of the room. Lenalee followed, giggling happily.

Ariel fisted the material of Allen's exorcist uniform as she slowly lowered her left leg into the boat. Allen held her carefully. "You're not going to fall, Ari-chan."

"I'm not worried about falling." Ariel replied. "I'm more scared of the boat tipping over."

Once her foot was resting against the boat firmly, she lowered her other leg. Allen chuckled slightly and helped her down. She moved carefully to the center of the boat, sitting down on the small wooden bench.

"If I get a splinter in my butt, I'm suing Komui."

Lenalee laughed, allowing Allen to help her into the boat, and took a seat next to her friend. Allen rolled his eyes and took the long wooden stick in his hands, pushing off.

"So where exactly are we going?"

Ariel sighed softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Well there is this town that's basically stuck on October 28th. Instead of moving on to the 29th like everyone else did, they are stuck in time. No one without innocence can enter the town."

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "A town that repeats itself?"

She nodded. "We get to meet Miranda!"

"Who?" Lenalee's eyes quirked with confusion.

Ariel giggled and shook her head, dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

Allen grunted softly, shifting his hands slightly so he could get a better grip on Ariel's thighs. The girl yawned softly in his ear, resting her cheek warm against his. The softness of her skin left tingles as it brushed against his own skin. Her arms were slung lazily around his shoulders and her calves seemed to protrude from his sides and hang down. Her legs swung lightly with each step. Limply. As if they were dead.

Lenalee strolled along next to them, sneaking small glances over at the couple. She thought it was sweet that Allen had offered to give Ariel a piggy-back ride. Even if she had already jumped onto his back before he could ask.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ask that again and I will drop you." Allen threatened menacingly.

"Are we there yet?"

"Alright, down you go."

"NO!" She squealed, locking her arms and legs tight around his torso.

He choked out a gasp, her arms cutting off his airflow. His hands rose to her arms in an attempt to pry the little girl off of him. But to no avail. She was strong as hell.

"Can't….breathe."

"If I let you go will you drop me?"

"No…fine…no…just let me go!"

She released her stranglehold. He gasped in hungry gulps of air, rubbing the skin of his neck.

"Please don't do that again."

"I could say the same."

He rolled his eyes and wound his arms back around her knees, throwing her body up slightly so she wouldn't slip off. She rested her chin on his cheek.

"I didn't know it takes this long." She whined softly in his ear.

Allen sent her a skeptical look but said nothing. Lenalee giggled. Ariel let out an exasperated sigh.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of Allen's neck. The boy gasped slightly, his face turning bright red, but sent the girl a loving look from the corner of his eyes. Lenalee smiled softly, watching the two with jealous eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Outside the town's entrance sat Toma, the finder who had been permitted to accompany Kanda and Allen on their first mission together. He leaned against the cobblestone wall, a row of cards spread out in front of him. On the back of the cards were diamonds in a checkerboard like pattern, the colors black and white.

Ariel loved the pattern; she had decorated the ceiling of her old bedroom that way.

She grinned happily, intertwining her fingers with Allen's, and skipped forward.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" She sang. Allen sent her a weird look and Lenalee shook her head.

Toma looked up at the sound of footsteps, his lips stretching into a wide smile underneath the binding wraps that covered the lower half of his face. Ariel giggled and waved. He waved back.

"Hi Toma! Allen's told me a lot about you! It's so nice to meet you finally." She rushed over, abandoning Allen's hand, and shook his hand merrily. Toma stood, laughing slightly.

"You must be Miss James. Master Walker has said quite a bit about you as well."

Ariel turned to a now bright red Allen. "Oh?"

Toma laughed. "He couldn't stop talking about you the entire trip."

The evil glint that sparkled in Ariel's eyes frightened the white haired boy. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his white locks. Lenalee giggled. "Hello Toma."

Toma nodded in hello. "Good to see you again, Miss Lee and Master Walker."

"So this is the rewinding city?" Allen jerked a chin towards the large archway, the entrance.

"Yes. I wish I had more information for you but unfortunately it won't let me through." As if to prove his point, Toma placed a hand against the invisible barrier. Said barrier sparked and sizzled with the contact.

Ariel nodded slightly. "It'll let us through." She stepped forward and lifted her hand, allowing her finger to slip past the area in which Toma's could not. "See?"

Allen nodded slightly. "It was good to see you again Toma."

"Be careful!"

Ariel stepped through, the sounds of laughter and talking reaching her ears immediately. Both were sounds she couldn't hear on the other side of the barrier. Allen and Lenalee followed suit, looking around the market place in slight wonder.

"October 28th, huh?" Allen stated rhetorically. "They all seem clueless."

"All except Miranda." Ariel said quietly, scanning the crowds for the mousy woman.

"I think we should split up." Lenalee noted, raising a hand to point at the small local pub that lay in between two business buildings. "We can meet there at noon."

"Ariel, have you trained at all since we got to the order?" Allen's gray eyes flashed to the smaller girl. She, in turn, ducked her head and began to whistle to herself. The male scowled. "Then I'll stick with you. Remind me to make you train when we get back."

"I have horrible memory, Allen-kun, so I doubt that will actually happen." She retorted smugly.

"We'll lucky for us, I don't." He smirked.

She scowled. Lenalee nodded and began to walk away. "See you guys later!"

Allen squeezed Ariel's hand and pulled her forward. An old looking woman stepped out in front of them, her arms slightly raised to block their escape.

"Are you two together?"

Allen blinked. "Um, yes."

A slow small smile stretched across her lips, pulling the fairly large flaps of flab back to reveal old looking yellow teeth. "How adorable! I remember what it was like to be in love. Ahh, young love. You're treating her right, young man?"

Allen nodded; a jerky movement. Ariel sent the old woman a nasty smile. "In more ways than you can imagine."

The woman blinked. Allen sent the tiny redhead a look of pure horror. The girl cackled, shaking her head. "I'm just kidding!"

The woman backed away, as if they were infected with some kind of nasty looking deadly disease, and Allen let out a long groan. "Really Ariel?"

"We kinda need to catch Miranda BEFORE the akuma kills her, no? The old hag wasn't going to leave us alone." Ariel snapped, shoving her way through the crowded streets.

"How did you know that?"

"I could see it in her old beady looking rat eyes."

"You don't like old people, do you?"

"Or really large crowds!" She snarled at the nearest person, who had accidentally bumped into her. "MOVE IT!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Come on, don't we have an akuma to kill."

"Miranda, Miranda! Unlucky Miranda!" Ariel perked up, knocking several people over in the process, and dashed towards the chanting.

"Don't you kids have someone else's emotions to screw with? Fuck off." Ariel snapped at the tiny crowd of children. Allen face-palmed. Miranda's eyes grew wide.

The kid's mouths dropped to the floor. "You said a bad word!"

She turned to the kids and sent them a sickening sweet smile. "Next time it'll be more that words if you sweetlings don't disappear in the next five seconds."

They took off running as if they had heard the ice-cream truck round the corner, only they were screaming their heads off. Ariel straightened up and held her hand out to the shaking female before her, a real smile stretching across her lips. "Hi, I'm Ariel. You're Miranda Lotto."

She screamed out, a loud high pitch squealing noise that shattered Ariel's eardrums. Allen winced. Miranda lifted her skirt and took off.

"I'm not trapped anymore!"

Ariel blinked. "W-wait!"

Allen sighed softly. "That hurt."

Ariel frowned. "We have to follow her."

He nodded and they took off, running after the squealing woman.

When they found her, Miranda Lotto was backed up into one of the back corners of the ally. The akuma had a bony claw pressing against her, to hold her still, and its ugly two-faced face leaned in closer. Thousands of razor sharp shark teeth grinned at her, a long narrow tongue sliding over them. Ariel squinted in the darkness, a noise of disgust escaping her lips as she caught sight of the demonic creature.

Allen's arm changed. Ariel giggled.

"It looks like a light saber." She nodded towards his arm when he sent her a questioning look.

He rolled his eyes, not entirely sure on what she meant, and moved forward to attack. The akuma dodged his swipe.

"Miranda! Go!" Ariel shouted to the paralyzed woman as her sword came to life in her hands.

The woman darted out of the ally and Allen lashed out. The akuma shot at him, causing a large cloud of dust to form in between the two of them and part of the building beside them to collapse. Ariel jumped from piece to piece, moving away from the debris. Allen had jumped high enough to avoid the rubble. His yellow light saber swung down. The akuma sliced into two. The explosion knocked Allen back slightly but he landed on his feet. Ariel rushed to his side, pressing the back of her hand to his cheek.

"No fever? You're okay? Good! Let's go."

He smiled slightly and followed her back out the ally and into the bumbling streets.

Ariel's shoulders slumped slightly forward. Miranda had disappeared into thin air and noon was ticking closer quickly. Allen placed a gloved hand to the small of her back and directed her forward towards the pub.

"We'll find her sooner or later, Ari-kun." He consoled her, moving his hand in small circular like motions.

She sighed softly and looked back at him, stopping in the middle of the street. She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, the practiced poker face etched into her features. He cocked his head to the side slightly, confusion sparkling in his own porcelain blue orbs. She pursed her lips.

"What is it?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Nothing, Len-kun."

He pressed his lips together as he thought, allowing her to turn back around and stroll through the doorway of the pub.

Lenalee sat in a small both, her back to them. Ariel slid in the empty seat across from her and Allen followed suit.

"God Allen, you have a big butt. It takes up the whole damn bench!" Ariel complained.

Allen sent her a steely glare but said nothing in retaliation. Lenalee giggled softly. "Did you guys find anything?"

Ariel leaned her head against Allen's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"We found Miranda. And an akuma." Allen answered, wrapping an arm around Ariel's figure. Ariel fisted the material of Allen's uniform, yawning slightly as the two continued to talk about their findings.

The waitress came, setting a large brown drink down in front of the now half-asleep redhead and a big plate a food in front of Allen. The white haired boy eyed it hungrily, using his elbow to nudge Ariel slightly. Sharp pain met his ribs. He cried out.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the area she had elbowed.

"Whoops. My bad." She retorted, eying the brown drink carefully. "Diet Coke?"

Lenalee nodded. "Allen said it was your favorite drink."

"This shit does wonders!" Ariel downed the glass in one gulp. "How'd you know that Allen, I don't remember telling you?"

Allen forked down another mouthful, unaware that the two girls were looking expectantly towards him. Ariel's eye twitched. Her hand moved towards her glass. But an evil idea flitted across her mind, causing her hand to stop in its track. A slow menacing smile stretched across her lips like the Cheshire Cat's smile. Lenalee gulped.

Ariel winked in the pigtailed girl's direction, scribbling some messy words onto her napkin before sliding it her way.

The note read: _"When Allen looks up, don't tell him where I am. Act like you have no clue who I am and what he's talking about. Nod if you're down."_

Lenalee pressed her lips together to stifle the small laugh and nodded. Ariel slowly slid under the table, carefully maneuvering around Allen's legs, and crawled into the booth behind him. Lenalee watched the white haired male, a funny look plastered to her face.

He gulped down his last bite, leaning back against the seat happily. A gloved hand rested on his stomach. A satisfied smile gracing his features.

"Hey, where's Ariel?"

"Who?" Lenalee's eyebrows bunched up together, a small crease forming in between them.

Allen frowned. "Ariel. You know, Ariel James? Our friend? My girlfriend?"

Lenalee shook her head slowly. "I have no clue who you're talking about, Allen-chan."

Ariel smiled widely. Lenalee was careful to keep her eyes on Allen's form at all times for looking away would give them away. Allen scowled, ducking under the table long enough to make certain the redhead wasn't there.

"I'm not going crazy. I ordered her a coke."

"What coke?" Ariel had carefully taken the empty cup along with her. Allen stared at the empty place, bewildered.

"Okay, Ariel James. Short, long curly red hair, pretty brown eyes. She's funny, in a sadistic kind of way and is pretty blunt. Cute, adorable, all of the above. Please tell me you know her."

Lenalee shook her head.

Ariel placed her hands over Allen's eyes. "You think I'm adorable, Len-kun? I didn't know."

Allen let out a small sigh of relief and tilted his head back, prying her hands off his face so he could see her. "You're mean."

Ariel shook her head and climbed back into her seat. "No dear, I'm evil. There's a difference."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I love you again?"

"Do you?"

Allen blinked several times, finally becoming conscious to the words that had just slipped past his lips, and blushed twenty shades of red. "I…uh…" He stumbled over the words. "I…"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

A loud crash, lucky Allen, interrupted the white haired male's stutters. In spite of himself, the male smiled somewhat sheepishly and looked around for the cause of the damage. A blundering Miranda squealed. Allen pointed. Ariel leapt at her.

"OH NOT YOU DON'T!" The redhead had somehow managed to avoid Allen, Lenalee, and the table and had tackled the over excitable woman to the ground.

Miranda squirmed. Ariel sat up. "Stop moving!" Miranda froze.

"Nya, Ari-chan, get off her. Your big butt is probably suffocating her." Allen sighed, holding a hand out to the girl.

"You would know." Ariel shot back, sending him a steely look. He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his white locks. Lenalee sweat dropped.

Allen helped the little girl off Miranda. Ariel whirled on the squirmy woman just in time to catch the corner of her dress with her boot. "If you run off again, I will personally hunt you down and slice you to bits."

Allen scowled. "You scare people, you know that?"

The girl sent him a blank look. "Of course."

Miranda, a little jumpy from Ariel's threat, sat opposite of Lenalee and Ariel. It had been deemed that Ariel couldn't sit next to the woman in attempts to get her to believe that they were seriously not going to harm her in anyway. Allen watched Ariel from across the table, giving her a disapproving look.

"I'm so glad! I finally found people who realize this town is abnormal too!"Miranda was squealing happily, unaware that only Lenalee was truly paying attention.

The couple at the table was in the middle of an intense staring competition. Lenalee sent them a small scowl and continued to keep up with Miranda's conversation on as to what had happened on the first October 28th.

Allen froze; his body stiffening. Ariel blinked and the two stood simultaneously. The conversation fell silent.

"It seems that they are not from this town, either." Allen stated darkly, removing the white glove from his left hand.

As if on cue, the four men stood. Their bodies disintegrated, revealing four large level two akumas. Allen stepped forward, using his arm to shield the others from the spray of bullets. Ariel's sword once again appeared in her hands, Lenalee's boots changed, and Miranda cried out.

"Ariel-kun, stay back!"

"Remember what happened last time you tried to tell me what to do, Walker? You ended up in Komui's care. Do you want a repeat?"

"Never mind."

Using one of the nearby tables, Ariel leapt into the air. She lashed out with her sword, a loud clanking sound echoing through the crumbling walls of the pub as the metal sliced through the nearest akuma. Allen swung out with his arm, barely missing the others.

"Lenalee, take Miranda home!"

"Got it." Lenalee wrapped her arms around Miranda's crying body and leapt out one of the broken windows. "Be careful!"

Ariel lashed out at an akuma. "Ditto!"

Allen's arm transformed into his gun form and he shot at the akumas.

"Pang Voice!"

Allen gasped out. "My head."

Ariel clutched her head, her right arm twitching. The earsplitting shriek made her head explode into a fury of pain. Fuzzy neon green earmuffs appeared in her hands. She quickly put them on and lashed out with her sword. The noise stopped. Bright purple bullets shot her way, flattening into razor sharp boomerang like bullets. Allen jumped in front of her and shielded her from the attack.

"I'm fine, Len-kun. Don't worry."

He nodded absently and whirled around, lashing out with his arm again. It was in its light saber form again, Ariel noted.

"ALLEN, MOVE!" The redhead shoved the white haired male out of way just in time to be swallowed by the ice.

Allen gasped, his head twisting around. Ariel's form was suspended midair, jagged sticks of ice protruding from the wooden floorboards around her. Streaks of her wild flame colored hair dashed across her face, the rest morphed into a huge cloud behind her. A swirl of mixed emotions were frozen onto her face and her eyes were squeezed shut. Steam began to rise.

"That's ice fire." The akuma boasted proudly. "Soon she'll be completely dissolved."

Allen let out a fierce roar. He jumped up and moved towards the large iceberg. All three akumas darted in front of him, blocking his path. He lashed out.

"Burn him!" One cackled.

"No! Rip him to shreds!"

"His brain! My voice can kill his brain!"

All three shared a nasty look.

"Rock paper scissors!" They cried out simultaneously. They all turned to face each other, each holding out a deformed hand.

Allen growled and tried to sneak around them. One sent him the evil eye and shot at him. He shot back. They cried out. "Why would you hit us while we're playing!"

"I don't have time to waste."

"CRUSH THE EXORCIST!"

Allen prepared his weapon.

"Wait."

The air around him pulsed a vibrant purple. The akumas froze in midair.

"It seems you have forgotten about the innocence. Go back." The little girl's voice spoke.

"HAI!" A bright purple light washed over their demented bodies and they shot up, bursting through the crumbling ceiling. Allen covered his face and coughed, a cloud of thick yellowish dust rising in the air.

"What was that?" He watched the three retreat.

He blinked. His head twisted around. He gulped and ran to the giant ice crystals. Using his saber, he slashed through it. Ariel's body slumped forward as the ice around her shattered and dissipated. Allen reached out and caught her before her head could connect with the hard wooden floor. She gasped in gulps of air, puffy red rimmed eyes rolled over and met his.

"Ariel, are you okay?"

"I feel like all the skin on my face has rotted off. Am I still pretty?"

Allen let out a small laugh of relief. "Still pretty, Ari-kun. Still pretty."

Lenalee ran into the pub as Allen stood up, Ariel in his arms bridal-style. She gasped out and ran to them. Ariel sent her a feeble smile.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you defeat the akuma?"

Allen smiled apologetically. Ariel shook her head. "No, Road called the akuma and they retreated. I'm fine."

"Road?"

"A Noah. You'll meet her soon." Ariel yawned. "God, my side hurts."

"Let's get going."

Allen nodded. Ariel sat up in his arms, placing a slightly burnt hand behind the male's head. She pulled him down. His lips were petal soft against hers, sending jolts of electrical buzzes sprinting through her veins. His eyes widened but he quickly subdued to her assault, putting a small amount of pressure behind his lips.

She pulled back, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks for saving me."

He blinked, light blush sprinkled across his cheeks. Lenalee's brown eyed gaze flickered back to the couple, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Let's go. Please try not to talk as much. I'm sleeping."

"Demanding much?"

"Watch it, Walker."


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: Yes, I know you don't put disinfectant on a burn! But I didn't think about that until after I wrote the scene and I don't feel like changing it. 3**

Chapter Ten:

Chants filled the air. Ariel twitched awake, the look in her eyes murderous.

"What the hell did I tell you brats about tormenting people?" She snarled. The kids shrieked and ran off. Allen sighed softly and shook his head, the wide smile on his lips never faltering.

"You have such a way with kids."

"I know don't I? Now hush up." Lenalee shook her head.

Allen jostled the girl in his arms awake. She growled stubbornly and squeezed her eyes shut. "No."

"We're about to go into Miranda's home. I have to set you down." Ariel groaned but complied with the white haired boy's wishes, slowly lowering her feet to the ground. Her hand rose to her side, where the ice had sizzled through her skin the most, and gritted her teeth. Allen scowled.

"I didn't realize it was that bad! Ariel, lift up your shirt."

The redhead sent him a startled look. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Not like that. Let me see your side."

She lifted the black shirt, grimacing when most of the material had melted into her skin. It hurt. Bad. It was like someone was slowly peeling all her skin off of her bones. Allen's sweet smile melted, a dark frown taking its place. He lifted a gloved hand to her side. A small whimper ground it's way past her gritted teeth. Lenalee gasped.

"We need to get inside. Maybe Miranda has bandages!" The girl carefully opened the door.

Miranda screamed and tried to run off. Allen held up a hand. "No wait! Miss, do you have any bandages? Or disinfectant?"

"Oh hell no." Ariel shook her head. "You can forget the latter request, Miranda. There is no way you're putting that shit on me."

Miranda's brown orbs flickered down to Ariel's side, which was covered by both the redhead's and Allen's hands. "W-what happened?"

"The akumas thought I was a marshmallow. They tried to roast me over an open flame and eat my insides."

Miranda's mouth fell agape. She visibly shook. Allen scowled and shook his head. "She just got burnt. Ignore her. Do you have bandages?"

The woman nodded and darted towards the small door to their right. Once she opened it, and they realized it was a bathroom; Miranda turned and began to filter through something on the wall. She gathered a fairly large roll of bandages and a big bottle of alcohol in her arms. Ariel shook her head, lips curling back into a snarl.

"No!"

Allen grabbed her before she could run. He carefully wound his arms around her waist, avoiding the bad side, and pulled her down. He fell back onto the couch with her in his lap. "Lenalee, hold her down!"

It took all three of them. Miranda held down her left arm, which had been burnt slightly and not really usable. Allen held her whole body down, winding one of his legs around hers so she couldn't kick out. Lenalee held down her other side. Ariel shouted menacing threats.

Miranda opened the bottle. Ariel turned pleading.

"Please! Please don't!" She whimpered, tears pricking over.

"I know it'll hurt, Ari-chan, but it'll help it." Allen murmured reassuringly in her ear, pressing his lips to her bright red tear stained cheek. She turned her head to him, her eyes squeezed shut. She buried her face against the skin of his neck.

'It's going to help her.' He told himself. He had to force his arms to stay around her. He wanted to give in to her heartbreaking tears. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. "It's to help." He murmured.

Her scream ripped past her barred teeth. The sound sank to Allen's core and turned him ice cold. Another scream as Miranda blotted a small puffy white cotton ball to her charred side. Ariel's body went limp in his arms. He gasped out.

"Ariel?"

Allen sat at the redhead's head, his pale gray eyes never leaving her now peaceful delicate features. Lenalee sat with her best friend's feet in her lap, listening to Miranda's tale with half listening ears.

"That's why it's so precious to me." Miranda was saying, watching the old grandfather clock tick by slowly. "I felt like it acknowledged me."

Ariel's eyes fluttered open. The bright light hurt like a bitch. She turned to see Allen's relieved smile. "Good morning, love.

She sent him a small smile. "Morning."

Miranda smiled slightly, "Are you feeling better?"

Ariel shrugged. "Somewhat. What are we talking about?"

"The clock."

A wide smile stretched across her lips. Miranda graced the clock with the same smile. "I was just telling them why it's important to me. It's makes me feel important."

Ariel nodded. "That's because you are important, Miranda."

The woman's eyes flitted back to Ariel, wide with astonishment. "What?"

"You are important, Miranda. The innocence must have chosen you for a reason." She smiled. Miranda blinked.

"What's innocence?"

"It's known as God's crystal." Allen explained. "It can cause strange phenomenon. The monsters that attacked us are called Akuma and they too are after the innocence. As exorcists, it's our job to eliminate the akuma and retrieve the innocence."

Miranda slowly began to shake her head. "Why would they attack me?" She cried. "I haven't touched anything that amazing!"

Ariel laughed softly. "You must've come in contact with it somehow."

"We need your help Miranda."

"N-no! I can't do anything! You're the ones with the super powers! It's your job, not mine!" She jumped up and fell to her knees in front of the large grandfather clock, somehow finding a white cloth to wipe the glass with.

"Miranda-san. We need your help to figure out where the innocence may be. Please."

Ariel slowly sat up. Allen whirled on her, placing to gloved hands to her shoulders. "Oh no you don't."

"Move it, Walker." She growled. "I wanna talk to Miranda."

He scowled. He moved his hands so he could lift her up. Once she was standing, he wrapped an arm around her waist, careful to not touch her burn, and walked with her to Miranda's side.

"Miranda." The tiny girl in his arms said softly. "I know you don't think you can do this. But I know for a fact that you can. Please, we need your help to bring back tomorrow. Don't you want to move forward?"

Miranda's hand froze, her head twisting around to face Ariel. Tears sprinkled past her wide eyes, dripping in rain-like patterns to the wooden floor below. She ducked her head.

Allen shifted Ariel around, making sure she wouldn't slide off her back.

"I like this. Now I don't have to walk anymore."

"Don't get too comfortable." Allen grumbled.

She giggled and pressed her lips to his flaming red cheek. They were following Miranda through the town as she pointed out her 'daily' schedule. They stopped in front of a closed shop, a sad little filthy bin of trash sitting in front of them.

"Every night I take stuff from this and fix them." She sifted through the junk, pulling out a torn cat stuffed animal. Ariel blinked.

"Oh. My. God."

Allen's pale gaze flickered back to her. "What?"

"You killed my cat!" She scowled at the white haired male, smacking him upside the head.

"Owe! What are you talking about?"

Ariel climbed down from his back, moving so she could stand in front of him. "MY CAT! The one that ate Timcanpy in the first episode. I just realized that!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Slow much."

She hit him again. "I was starting to like that fat ball of fluff! I even named him Fluffy!" She scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest. He sighed softly and shook his head.

"Don't you remember? I didn't kill him. The akuma did."

Ariel's scowl deepened. "Oh yeah." She whirled, walking towards the bustling streets.

Allen reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a replacement!"

Allen shook his head and brought her back to him, wrapping his arms around her defiant figure. "We have a job to do right now. No time."

She scowled at him but climbed back onto his back. "Cat killer."

He let out an exasperated sigh. Lenalee shook her head.

The tiny pinprick needle slowly slid through the small stuffed cat's back, the stitches holding the seam back together. Allen, Ariel, and Lenalee leaned over Miranda's shoulder, watching as she talked about her love for abandoned items. Miranda yawned slightly.

"The day will be over soon." Lenalee noted, watching the clock.

The big hand moved, coming together at the top center to meet with the little hand. It chimed twelve. Miranda stood. Ariel blinked.

"Miranda-san?"

The woman was like a zombie, only she didn't walk with her hands dangling out in front of her or drool seeping into her clothes. She walked over to her bed and climbed in.

"Are you going to sleep?"

She turned away from them and pulled the covers up.

Ariel shook her head. "She can't hear you guys."

"She's already fast asleep!" Lenalee gasped.

A small musical noise seemed to seep through the walls, reminding Ariel of a circus. She cringed and squeezed Allen tightly, preparing herself for a clown massacre. Circular shadows appeared all over the floors and walls, slowly transforming into the face of a clock. The grandfather clock appeared in the dead center, in front of the sleeping Miranda, and the area around them turned a vibrant blue.

"The clock's hands are turning backwards." Allen nodded towards the clock.

"It's rewinding time." Ariel murmured.

All the clock faces in the room jerked up into the air as the grandfather clock began to suck them up. Powerful winds pulled the teenagers towards the clock. Ariel latched herself onto Allen tight, where Lenalee wound her arms around the white haired male's. Clocks shot through the windows, like a spray of akuma bullets, and Ariel lost her grip.

She cried out, limbs flailing wildly, and smacked Allen in the face. He gasped and staggered back from the blow, a hand raising to his nose.

"Ari!" He jumped forward, momentarily forgetting about Lenalee, and grabbed the redhead's wrist. Lenalee lost her grip on Allen and flung back.

Luckily, Lenalee was able to grab onto one of the metal rods that made up the bed frame. Allen pulled Ariel back into him, still clutching his nose. "Gah, I think you made my nose bleed."

"Okay, I know I'm hot. But I didn't realize I was that hot, Len-kun." She giggled slightly, kissing the hand that covered his face. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at those!" Lenalee gasped, pointing towards several of the clock faces that zoomed past.

One held a picture of Ariel. Another of Allen. One of Lenalee. One of the akumas. One had a picture of Allen holding Ariel, his lips stretched into a wide smile. They were both sharing a loving look. Ariel watched that one in particular. Is that how Allen really looked at her?

Allen held her protectively. "What's it doing?'

"Sucking up today's time?" Lenalee guessed. Ariel nodded.

"Something like that."

The wind stopped. Allen dropped to his knees from the sudden pressure lift and hugged Ariel to his chest. "Are you okay?" He murmured. Her cheeks flushed from the close proximity. She nodded quickly and pulled her head back so she could see him.

'He really does look at me like that…'

She pressed her lips to his lightly, a quick feather light peck, and then pulled back, her eyes darting to Lenalee. "How about you, you okay?"

Lenalee forced a small smile and nodded. "Perfectly fine."

Bright blinding sunshine quickly flooded the curtains, illuminating the once dark room. Allen gasped. "Its morning already?"

The clock chimed. Miranda slowly sat up, yawning. "Huh? When did I go to bed?"

The three stood behind her, their once glued-out-the-window orbs slowly turning to look at the woman before them. The look on Allen's and Lenalee's faces was priceless.

The woman sighed. Ariel let out a weak, feeble, wheezy cough.

She screamed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Thank you." Both Lenalee and Ariel chirped brightly as Miranda lowered two pretty looking teacups in front of them. One was filled with light brown liquid, with a steady stream of steam twisting and curling into the air. The other, an ice-cube and darker brown liquid.

Ariel squealed lightly. "Diet coke! My favorite!"

Miranda laughed and nodded. "Lenalee said it was your favorite."

She took a sip, basking in the delicious liquid as it slowly slid down her throat. Lenalee laughed and took a sip of her own drink.

"Hey, guys! Come look at this!" Allen called from the other room.

They got up and rounded the corner. Miranda shrieked. Lenalee gasped.

"Oh great. My boyfriend is part clock." Ariel stated blandly, rolling her eyes. Her lips twitched into a small smile. Allen ducked back into the clock, moving so his head popped out of the clock's face. He smiled sheepishly.

"You can't touch the clock." He explained, moving out. Miranda dashed forward, wrapping her arms around the large grandfather clock. "I wanted to see what would happen if I touched it but it wouldn't let me. See?" He pressed a hand to the clocks face. His hand went completely through.

"Hmm." Ariel stepped forward, rubbing her imaginary beard. "Miranda is the only one who can touch the clock."

"Most likely because she activated it." Lenalee laughed at Ariel.

"You mean…this clock is the cause of the abnormality of this town?" Miranda gasped. Somehow, the crazy woman was able to find a knife and she held it dangerously close to Allen. Ariel growled and stepped in between them, holding her own sword out.

"You aren't going to destroy it…are you?"

"En garde, senorita crazy!" The redhead snarled.

"N-now…calm down." Lenalee and Allen said. Allen wrapped his arms around Ariel's tiny form and Lenalee placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "There must be a reason as to why the clock is like this. Can you remember? What happened on the true October 28th?"

The brunette turned away from Allen and Ariel. "On that day, I was fired for the 100th time."

"Put away your sword, Ari-kun. She won't hurt us." Allen tapped the long bulky blade. Ariel scowled at him and it faded from her grasp. He sent her a wide smile and pecked her nose.

"And as anyone could imagine, being fired so much did not feel good. I wished that tomorrow would never come." Miranda tapped her chin. Allen's head perked up, the small conversation between him and Ariel evaporating, and Lenalee gasped.

"That's it!" Lenalee cried. Miranda stared at them blankly, not comprehending.

"Don't you see, Miranda-san? The clock granted your wish!"

She shook her head, waving her hands in front of herself. "Oh no! It couldn't be that. I was just whining! Besides, how could a clock do something like that?"

Ariel giggled. "Dur! Miranda is compatible with the innocence."

"Eh?" Allen's pale blue orbs flashed her way. Lenalee nodded. Miranda frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Allen, don't you know better than to question the all knowing Ariel?" Said girl scowled towards her boyfriend. "Yes, she is. It reacted to her wish, no? And caused this phenomenon?"

"They might've already synchronized." Lenalee nodded.

Allen thought for a moment. "Miranda, do you think you could try to ask the clock to stop rewinding time?"

Miranda sent the clock a funny look. She turned and placed her palms against the face of the large grandfather clock. "Oh clock, oh clock. Please return time immediately."

A small creaking sound met their ears. They all turned to the front door as the small folded gray newspaper thumped to the floor. Allen whirled and ran to the door, scooping it up with a gloved hand. He opened it and scanned the small black printed words.

"October 28th." His shoulders slumped forward. He refolded the thin paper and placed it on the small table next to the door, turning to his friends with a small apologetic smile.

Miranda leaned against the clock warily, sighing softly. Ariel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

The brunette turned to face her, giving her a skeptical look. Lenalee smiled brightly. "At least we know what it is now. Let's come up with a plan."

"They're like little mutant flies." The redhead hissed to Lenalee as they peered out the curtain to watch Allen and Miranda.

Ariel scowled at the large group of kids but said nothing, attempting to stretch her lips into a somewhat sweet smile. Luckily, they paid her no mind. Their tiny little eyes were glued to her giant pumpkin-headed boyfriend who was juggling several multi-colored balls while balancing on a large green and white beach ball. Lenalee giggled at Ariel's scowl and Miranda smiled, handing out small tickets.

"The Pumpkin and the Witch" horror show is opening tonight. Would you like a ticket?" She smiled warmly at the kids who flocked around them.

The director, a plump little man with striped pants and a long pointy nose, squealed with delight. "Good, good! You two can take a break now!"

Allen and Miranda followed him around back. Ariel and Lenalee ducked out of the curtained arena and met the trio, innocent smiles plastered to their faces. The man nodded in acknowledgment and turned to face his employees. "If you two keep this up, I might just hire you permanently!"

Miranda grinned and nodded ferociously. The man disappeared behind the same curtain Lenalee and Ariel had came out of. Allen removed the pumpkin from his head, sparing the three girls a small smile.

"Did you hear that? You might just have a job, Miranda!"

Miranda sighed slightly, the happy starting to sizzle away. "I doubt. We'll probably get fired again."

Ariel shook her head. "Miranda! You got to stay positive! The happier you are, the better your job performance will be and the more likely you are to keep your job!"

"And if your mood lifts then the clock might actually allow time to flow." Allen added happily.

"That would be nice." Miranda averted her eyes.

"It'll be fine!" Allen fell back onto one of the crates behind them, resting the pumpkin head on his lap. "You just have to have confidence."

"You were really good, Allen-kun!" Lenalee smiled warmly at the white haired male.

Allen blushed. "You were watching me?" His eyes flickered to Ariel's form. She had her hands covering her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lalalalalalalala I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Lenalee frowned slightly and nodded. "Yeah we were."

Allen scowled and threw the pumpkin head at his girlfriend. She caught it and threw it back, closing an eye in a wink. He caught it and set it aside. "Why are you covering your ears?"

Ariel sent him a steely look. "Because I know what you're going to say next."

Allen thought for a moment. Then a slow menacing smile stretched across his lips. "You don't like clowns?"

She turned away from him, beginning to sing her little song again. "Lalalala."

Allen threw his head back and laughed. Lenalee and Miranda shared a confused look. "What?"

"When I was a child, I traveled with the circus. I was a clown."

"LALALALALALALA."

"And Ari-chan doesn't like clowns?" Lenalee's eyes flickered to Ariel's ridged form.

Allen snickered. "I think she's scared of them."

Ariel turned her head so he could see the deadly glare that flashed in her light brown orbs.

"My foster parents were travelling performers. In order to eat, I had to perform many acts." He explained, standing. He walked over to Ariel and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek to hers. She scowled at him and harrumphed.

He turned them around so they faced Miranda and Lenalee. "Lenalee-san, when did you join the black order?"

Lenalee averted her eyes. Her brown orbs glazed over with the sense of faraway. Ariel sighed softly. "I've been with the Order for as long as I can remember. You see my brother and I are orphans because akumas killed our parents. When they found out I was compatible with the Dark Boots, they took me to the Order all by myself. I couldn't see my only living blood relative and I couldn't go outside. I thought I was in a prison. I tried to escape many times. They eventually tied me up to the bed so I couldn't get away. Then my brother came."

Ariel leaned against Allen warily. The story saddened her deeply. Allen pressed his lips to Ariel's cheek.

"I fight for my brother." Lenalee concluded happily.

Miranda looked towards Ariel and Allen. "Do you have sad memories too? Before you came to the order?"

Ariel blinked back tears and nodded. "The first night I can remember was when I met Allen-kun. My little sister and I were looking for shelter and we found this really old church. That's where my baby sister died."

Lenalee frowned. Allen squeezed Ariel tightly. Miranda frowned. "You all have such painful memories, and here I am, acting like I'm the only one here 'unlucky'. I've going to try even harder!"

"That's the spirit!" Lenalee laughed. Ariel smiled and turned her head so she could see Allen. He sent her a small smile. Miranda turned and went back around front. Lenalee smiled. Allen squeezed the girl in his arms once more and then let go. He strolled over to the giant pumpkin head that had been left abandoned on the floor and put it back on. He turned to Ariel.

"How do I look?"

Ariel stiffened.

"Hey pumpkin-head, over here. Where can I get a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch'?"

Ariel pivoted on her heel, brown eyes locking with the tiny girl's lazy orbs. The purple haired child let her tongue slide across the giant circular lollipop she held in her hands.

One eye closed in a wink. Ariel's lips curled back, as if pulled by a hook.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Allen bristled past his snarling girlfriend and placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Ahh, if you want a ticket you'll have to go around front. Come on."

Road sent Ariel another wink as they past. The redhead twirled and bounded after them.

"You idiot! What do you mean they were stolen?" The words brushed their ears as they rounded the corner.

"I'm so sorry!" A blubbering Miranda cried. Allen turned to the little girl.

"Young lady, please wait here."

"Allen! Wait!" Ariel's hand rose to stop him. He turned to her momentarily, holding up a single digit. "I'll be right back, Ari-kun."

The girl scowled as her boyfriend rushed off. She moved forward until she stood beside Road.

"Hello Road."

The little girl's eyes flickered lazily to her. She giggled. "Hello Ariel."

Allen and Lenalee knelt to Miranda's side. Road licked her lollipop. Ariel continued to scowl. "You know of me?"

"Why, but of course. Everyone knows of you. You are in particular interest to the Earl."

"Why?"

Road turned her head slightly, surveying the girl from top to bottom. "Because. You know things."

And it went black.

Allen woke, pain radiating up his left arm. At first, his vision was blurry and he peered around in confusion. Then it became clear.

"ARIEL!"

The girl sat against the large throne-like chair in which Lenalee sat on. Her long flamed hair had been twisted into elegant curls and pulled back, away from her face, by a large satin white bow which seemed to droop to the left. A few strands of red fell into her face, mostly her short side bangs which framed the right side of her face. She wore a pretty milky white dress, which matched her bow. The dress was strapless, fitting tightly against her curves until mid-thigh where it flared out. Her legs were folded neatly beneath her, small white ballet flats poking out. Lenalee sat with Ariel's head leaning against her knee, wearing a regal looking prune colored dress. Her long black hair had been curled into large bouncy curls and pulled to the side in her normal pigtails. Unlike Ariel, her eyes were open.

The purple haired child blew a large pink bubble. The large three faced akuma popped up behind them. "Be careful. They are Road-sama's new dolls."

"Road?" Allen gasped. That had been why Ariel had tried to stop him. This was his fault. He activated his eye and looked the small girl over, gritting his teeth when he realized she wore his exorcist jacket. He didn't find anything. "What are you?"

She giggled lazily. "I'm human. What? Humans and akumas can't be friends?"

"Akumas exist to kill humans." Allen answered meekly, his pale gray eyes moving to Ariel's limp form. "They're weapons used by the Earl."

"Weapons are used by humans to kill humans, right?" Road smirked. "The Earl and I are siblings. We are the chosen humans, the true apostles chosen by God. We are the Clan of Noah."

Miranda sobbed, her arms bound to the large clock by vine-like rope. Allen scowled, his eyes leaving Ariel's form to look at his arm. Several metal stakes had been driven into his anti-akuma weapon.

"The Clan of Noah?" Allen muttered in disbelief. 'A human?' He reactivated his eye, carefully scanning the little girl.

"Shh, Road-tama! Shh!" The small orange pumpkin hissed at the little girl. Allen bit back his gasp, realizing that it was the umbrella that was talking to the girl. "Talking about us to strangers is bad, -relo!"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Eh? Why?"

"You can't-relo!" The umbrella shrieked. "Besides, Earl-sama doesn't currently have a plan for these guys or Road-tama, right? Taking possession of me without asking! You're going to get punished by the Earl!"

"Nya," A small whimper resounded from behind the two. "Shut up, Lero. Or I'll rip your tiny munchkin head off."

Allen gasped. "Ari-kun!"

Ariel slowly sat up, rubbing her head and cringing. "What the hell did you do to me, Road? Run my unconscious body over with a steam roller and a curling iron?"

Road turned to the girl and giggled. "You look pretty, Ariel. Doesn't she, Allen-kun?"

Ariel scowled and tried to stand. Large metal shackles bound her ankles to the chair Lenalee sat on. "Ahh, Road. Not nice."

"You're talking to her like you know her." Allen stated accusingly.

Ariel turned blank brown eyes to the white haired male. "Of course I know her, Len-kun. She was one of my favorite characters. Although, I don't like what she plans on doing next."

Road's tiny lips twisted into a smirk. "You would know, Seer."

Ariel's eyebrows bunched together. "Seer? What's that?"

Lero squealed and jumped in between Ariel and Road, his triangular eyes wide with fear. "DON'T TELL HER THAT! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! She can't know! Earl-sama said so!"

Road rolled her eyes and turned back to Allen. Ariel scowled. "I want to know what the hell a 'Seer' is!"

Allen watched Ariel carefully. His head told him that Ariel had lied to him when they first met. That she knew this Road from a long time back. That they were friends. That she was using him.

His heart told him his head was made of nothing but poop.

Ariel glanced down at the chains, pressing her lips together tightly. Allen watched her carefully, his eyes darting back and forth between the tiny purple haired girl and his 'girlfriend'. The redhead's face lit up, a slow menacing smile twisting her features. She turned to Allen. Their gaze locked.

She blew him a kiss.

He frowned. She was obviously up to no good.

Road turned. Ariel snatched Lero. The umbrella screamed a high pitched squeal. Ariel's sword appeared in her hands. She lashed out, the chains splitting into two. She jumped up, narrowly avoiding the three akumas that charged, and lashed out with her sword. One of the akumas cried out, the tip of her big bulky sword slicing through it.

"Stop!" Road commanded.

Ariel fell to the floor with a loud sickening thump. The sword clattered to the floor beside her, fading into oblivion before anyone but it's owner could seize it.

Allen jerked forward. "Ariel!"

The pain in his arm magnified tenfold as he continued to press forward. Ariel rolled over to face him. "Al-…len-kun…" Violent spasms of pain jolted through her body, her eyes rolling back into her head. Allen shouted out again. A loud heart wrenching scream burst past Ariel's lips.

The girl fell limp.

He screamed out, finally pulling his arm free from the wall. "ARIEL!"

Large gray tinted walls erupted from the ground, creating a large box around the limp redheaded girl.

Road frowned and moved forward. "Why are you angry?" She fell to the floor in between his legs, looking up at him. "Do you care about her?"

He glared up at her through the white strands of hair that dangled in his face.

"More than you can imagine." He gritted through his teeth.

"Oh?" Road perked up. "Tell me, what was it like when you first saw her?"

Allen glared at her. "I'm not telling you. Not until I see her."

Road snapped her fingers. The walls evaporated. Ariel sat up, her eyes glazed over like Lenalee's. "There. You can see her. She's alive. Now tell me."

Allen scowled but complied with the little girl's wishes. "When I first saw her I thought she was weird, because she knew everything about me. Are you happy now?"

Road giggled slightly. "No."

Ariel screamed out, blood splattering against the ground around her. Allen jerked forward, but Road stopped him. The little purpled haired girl wrapped her arms around the male's shoulders. His arm rose, sharp metallic claws hovering over the Road.

Her hand shot up, little fingers winding themselves around one of the claws. She jerked it down.

The girl fell back, thudding to the floor. Allen gasped, his pale gray orbs growing wide.

"S-she…did that to herself."

A hand shot up. Allen let out another gasp and Road picked herself back up, pulling him down slightly so her face was mere inches from his.

Her face was a whole other level of disgusting. Instead of skin, black bone defined the contours of her face. Her sharp canine teeth were stretched into a permanent maniacal grin, which made him feel squeamish. Spirals of lacy darkness did pirouettes against the rotten bone of her face, dark gray skin slowly stretching back over the sharp defined skeleton. The smell of rotten eggs shoved its way down his throat, scratching the inside of his esophagus with a barbed-wire-like coating. His stomach leapt up into his throat.

She laughed; a throaty gurgling noise that sounded nothing like the original laugh that had escaped past her lips minutes ago. Road jumped back, the darkness seeping out of her pores and into the air around her, swirling like an angry tornado waiting for her command.

"You're not human!" He growled.

"Oh, but I am. Did you not feel the warmth of my hug? My heart beating regularly against your chest?" Road snickered. Allen's eyes widened as he realized that what she said was true. "I am human, just not of your ordinary variety."

The colorful barber-shop candles that illuminated the dark room hovered around the purple haired girl. With a flick of her wrist, the ends of each candle elongated into sharp pointy needle fine points. Road laughed, her hand rising.

The candles jerked forward. Miranda hid her face in the grandfather clock. Allen cried out, immense amount of pain causing his body to go ridged.

Everything ached, the pain unbearable. His eye screamed in protest as the dagger-sharp tip ripped from his iris and eagerly darted back to Road's hands. Blood flowed steadily down his cheeks like tears. He raised a gloved hand to his eye, trying to stop the bleeding. Allen sent Road a murderous look.

Road's thin lips twisted into an insane smile. She brought the tip of the cone-shaped candle to her lips, allowing her long pointy tongue to slide over it. "I don't think anything of killing inferior humans." She let the cone drop and a howl of laughter brush past her lips. "I hate you scum. God desires death for this world."

"That isn't God." Allen rose to his feet, his whole body shaking. His arm changed into its gun form and he took aim.

"Are you going to kill me?" Road smirked. "You can't kill me."

The akuma charged. Road laughed.

"Ice fire!" Allen grunted as his body began to sizzle, flakes of burnt skin evaporating into the air.

"Pang Voice!" Allen's head exploded into a frenzy.

"Wind Attack!"

Allen fell to the ground with an audible thud, the cool blackness trying to take him. Black spots clouded his vision. He grunted, trying to sit back up.

"Trying to kill me with that body is useless, isn't it?"

She turned to Miranda, a small smirk toying on her lips. "Isn't it about time I liberated you?"

The candles evolved again, taking aim towards Miranda. Allen somehow found the strength to dash forward, using his arm to shield Miranda from the needle fine points. Intense pain jabbed its way through his arm, racing along his veins. They turned to pure solid ice with the contact. The pain grew distant. Miranda gasped. He moved away from her and she scrambled away. He turned his head, searching for Ariel's fallen form.

Somehow, he managed to crawl over to her body. He fell forward, his head landing roughly against the fabric that covered her lap. His breathing was labored, a useless effort. He looked up into her peaceful face. She stared down at him blankly, unable to fully comprehend what was going on.

"A-Ari-kun." He whispered hoarsely.

She didn't even blink.

The darkness washed over him, swallowing him whole.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Miranda cried out and scrambled forward, wrapping her arms around Ariel's numb figure. Tears flowed down in an endless stream, splashing onto Allen's unconscious face.

"What's with this woman?" One of the akumas whined.

"What is she doing?" Another glared.

"W-what am I doing?" She started, holding Ariel closer to her.

Road rolled her eyes, raising a hand. The candles flitted to her side. "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes…an idiot…maybe." Miranda murmured and closed her eyes. Behind her, the old grandfather clock chimed and began to spin backwards. Then the wildly spinning hands stopped; another chime sounding.

A thin line of blindingly bright white light began to circle around the clock, including Miranda's shaking form. Road's eyes widened. Allen's eyes opened. Ariel sagged back against Miranda, glazed eyes disappearing behind bruised eyelids. The light that encircled them shot up with a loud sound that reminded Allen of the sound of rushing water. The clock's face glowed brightly. Miranda stared at the light intently, her eyes wide.

"Inno-…cence."

The light grew brighter, the face stretching wider. The clock's hands spun violently. Smaller clock shaped circles slowly materialized, forming a large dome like force field around the trio. The hole in the wall, that was created when Allen ripped his arm from the stakes that held it in, slowly healed. Broken items that scattered the floor began to stitch themselves back together. Dark black colored clocks lifted from Allen and Ariel's body, moving forward until they were absorbed into Miranda's outstretched hands. Ariel gasped, her brown orbs fluttering open, and Allen's eyes snapped open.

He looked up, a wide smile stretching across his lips as his favorite brown orbs locked with his clear gray ones.

"A-are you alright?" Miranda whispered.

Allen sat up. Ariel blinked. He pulled her into him, biting back tears. "I…I guess you really were compatible." He looked to Miranda; cradling Ariel's shaking form in his arms.

"Allen-kun, I'm sorry." Ariel murmured.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're okay, Ari-san." She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, squeezing him lovingly in reply. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his chest heaving with a sob.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Tears slowly trailed down the skin of her neck, dropping to the floor below them.

Ariel pressed her lips to his cheek. "For now, I am."

He jerked his head back. "For now?"

She smiled and nodded. "Once Miranda's innocence grows tired the effects fade."

More tears dropped to the floor. Using the pad of her thumb, Ariel wiped them away. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet yet sensational kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut and kissed back, winding an arm around her form to press her closer to him. Jolts of electricity buzzed around them. Ariel sighed in pure bliss, capturing his bottom lip in between her two pink appendages before slowly pulling away, hips lip still caught. She closed one eye in a wink.

This aroused him. His cheeks flushed pink. She smiled in triumph.

He leaned back in for more. She giggled and pulled away after a quick peck. "You should probably get Lenalee, Len-kun, before Road does."

He scowled slightly but complied with her wishes, allowing his silver arm to shoot out of the force field. Once he felt the sharp metallic claws wrap around the large throne-like chair, he drew it back, pulling Lenalee back with him. He set the chair down a few feet away.

Miranda crawled to Lenalee's side. Allen followed Ariel. They all sat in front of Lenalee, waiting patiently for her to move.

"Is she alive?" Miranda whispered.

Ariel nodded. "She's kind of under Road's control."

"Like you were?" Allen nudged the redhead slightly. She nodded.

"It was horrible. It was like being an akuma, floating as a shadow above my body while watching everything that was happening." She twisted her head to face Allen. "Including when you got hurt in the eye! I tried to move and fight it but I couldn't. I'm so sorry!"

He smiled sweetly and pecked her nose.

Lenalee stirred, her eyes growing wide. "Hmm?"

"Lenalee-sama!" Miranda let out a small sigh of relief, smiling as the girl blinked and looked her way. Ariel smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around the blackette's form. Lenalee smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ariel grinned.

Lenalee laughed. "What about you! Last thing I remember was turning around with Allen-kun and seeing you conked out in an akumas grasp! Allen freaked."

Mischievous brown orbs flashed to the white haired male. "Is that so?"

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Lenalee shook his head. "I don't think I've ever heard ANYONE curse that much."

Ariel's eyes widened. "Y-you cursed? Like said shit? And hell? And fuck?"

"More then that." Lenalee shook her head. "Every other word was a cuss word. You should really wash his mouth out."

Ariel threw her head back and laughed. "Allen-kun, you naught boy. We may just have to."

Miranda shook her head, thin lips upturned into a small smile. Allen shook his head feverishly, waving his hands out in front of him. "W-we don't need to do that now!" Lenalee laughed. Ariel grinned at him evilly.

Once the laughter died down, Lenalee looked around her. "Wait…how'd we get in here?"

"Miranda's innocence saved us." Ariel grinned towards the blundering woman.

"M-my innocence?"

"Thank you, Miranda-san!" The trio chorused. Miranda stumbled back, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Ariel threw her arms around the woman and squeezed softly.

"I knew you could do it." She added softly.

Miranda hesitantly wrapped her arms around the small redhead, becoming aware of how short the female actually was. The top of her head barely scraped Miranda's shoulder.

"I just realized…how short you are." Miranda blinked. Ariel laughed and nodded.

"I know, my enormous ego makes me taller, no?"

They laughed. Lenalee looked towards the yellow circular shield. "Are they still out there?"

Ariel nodded and moved to Allen's side. "You might wanna go kick some butt."

Allen turned to her, placing two hands on the curves of her hips. "Please stay here." He pleaded, big pale gray eyes locking onto her brown orbs. The battle began. Ariel resisted for as long as she could, staring up into Allen's eyes, her gaze unwavering. The slightest hesitation would cause her to lose. She couldn't do that. His thumb slowly massaged circles into the skin of her hips, causing her firm mind to falter. He unloaded another attack.

His lower lip curled into an adorable pout.

Ariel cringed and let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine."

His lips twisted into a smirk. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't want that heart attack again."

"What heart attack?"

"The one I had when I thought I had lost you."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, lips brushing against his briefly. "Be careful."

"I'll be right back." He smiled sweetly.

"Pinky promise?" She held up her fist, little finger outstretched. He lifted his hand from her hip and curled his pinkie around hers. They kissed their fists.

"Promise."

He squeezed her hips, pecked her on the nose, and then took off. Lenalee had already began her attack, legs moving wildly and giant gusts of wind shooting out of the force field. "Ready?" She asked as Allen neared. He nodded, activating his left arm.

Ariel stopped at Miranda's side, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously. Allen shot out, Lenalee not far behind. Ariel fell to her knees, the sharp jab of pain causing her teeth to grind. She let out a small sigh. Miranda sat beside her, folding her knees beneath her.

"How long have you two been together?"

Ariel's brown ors flickered towards Miranda. "Maybe a month? Why do you ask?"

"You guys act like you're married." Miranda smiled softly. "I know married couples and even they don't act like you two."

A small sideways smile curled Ariel's lips back. "Is that so?"

"He cares about you so much." Miranda stared off into space. "Lenalee wasn't exaggerating when she said he flipped seeing you unconscious. His arm was changed faster than I could even blink and he started cursing them out. He all but killed everyone on the street."

Ariel ducked her head to hide the blush. Miranda continued. "And then you should see the way you look at him! Gosh, he's your world. I can tell just by the look on your faces just how much you two are in love. After every touch you two look at each other like you've just been offered a lifetime supply of Diet Coke. I can't believe you've only been together for a month."

"Is t that obvious?" Ariel murmured.

Miranda nodded. "You two are like two halves of a whole."

Ariel nodded; her heart racing and thudding loudly in her chest. Images of Allen darted through her mind. He really liked her? Like she liked him? She thought of all the kisses, all the hugs, all the times his hands found some way to touch her. Her body tingled with the memories. She had thought it had been all part of the rouse; too fool Lenalee so she wouldn't go after Allen.

'But this hasn't been the first time somebody's said something.' A tiny voice in her head whispered.

Her thoughts drifted back to Moa, the officer they had befriended the first couple days.

'_He likes you too.'_ She had whispered in her ear as they left.

She blinked. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, pulse racing. Miranda was talking beside her but the words were barely audible to her ears.

'I like Allen. And he likes me too.'

A large explosion shook the ground beneath them, snapping Ariel out of her sudden epiphany. Miranda cried out and threw her arms around the small redhead girl, squeezing tightly. Ariel's eyes bulged out. She looked like a fish out of water. "Gah, Miranda…can't breathe."

Miranda let her go, shaking slightly, and ducked her head in apology. Ariel stared intently at the yellow circles, trying to see past them.

The woman beside her gasped. "Someone has entered…I can feel it."


	15. Chapter 14

**Note: Yes, I know it's pretty short. Actually, all my chapters are pretty short . they look longer on my computer T-T I swear! But this one's really short…cuz I didn't know how exactly to finish it. Sorry**

Chapter Fourteen:

Ariel jerked to her feet, throwing her arms around the white haired male's form. He laughed gently and squeezed her tightly, lifting her several inches off the ground and spinning her around. Her feet lightly touched the floor. She pulled back, her arms dropping to the side.

"I know you have to go back out there but I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm here for you and-" Allen smiled and cut her off with a kiss.

"I know."

She blinked. "Do you?"

He grinned sheepishly and wrapped his arms around her, resting the point of his chin atop her head. "Yeah."

She scowled. "Go help Lenalee." She squirmed out of his grasp, pushing him back towards the circles. "Tell Road that if she hurts you any more I will personally hunt her down and make sure her death is painful and slow. Very painful. Only when you say it, add more menacing words and make it sound better."

Allen laughed lightly and nodded, turning to Miranda. "Thank you!"

He leapt back out. Ariel fiddled with her thumbs, watching the area that head had leapt out of with worried eyes. Lenalee darted through, smiling fondly at the two and nodding quickly in hello.

"I've got to go help Allen-kun."

They nodded watching her dash back out. Ariel dropped back to her knees, pressing her palms against the cool floor beneath her. She stared at the polished wood, mentally cursing her reflection. Another explosion racked through the force field, shaking her slightly. She grimaced, imagining Allen's reaction.

Why hadn't she told him? Why didn't she tell him what she knew, about this episode? She knew how deeply it would affect the male.

A sharp pain sizzled through her side. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her side felt as if it had been lit on fire, the sharp burning pain slowly stretching up her down her side. Miranda gasped out in horror as blood seeped through the milky white dress and dripped like rain to the cold wooden flooring, splattering like paint. The woman rushed forward, dropping to Ariel's side.

"What happened?"

Ariel's teeth grinded together. She shook her head, small whimpers gritting past her barred teeth. Miranda hesitantly pressed a palm to the girl's side. A shockingly loud agony filled shriek ripped past Ariel's lips, echoing in the barriers of the force field.

Allen's body stiffened. His already shell-shocked body twisted to face the circular force field, his cheek still stinging from Lenalee's painful slap.

An akuma rushed towards it. Road giggled slightly. "Uh-oh. Ari-kun is having a vision!" She sang cheerfully.

"A vision?" Lenalee murmured, her voice climbing up several octaves.

"She's a Seer, don't cha know." Road nodded joyfully. "She has the ability of seeing the future."

Lenalee gasped. "She's…as Seer? Oh my god." The blackette jumped to her feet and ran to the dome shaped circle. "That's how she knows. Oh god!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Allen snapped.

"A Seer." Lenalee snarled at him. "A human who is on the track of becoming immortal. There are only a handful in the world, because they're so powerful."

Another painful scream reached their ears. The akuma lashed out. Lenalee kicked him into two, landing inside the large force field. "Ari-san!"

Miranda moved back so Lenalee could get closer. Lenalee ripped Ariel's dress out of the way.

They both gasped. Ariel cowered on the floor, covering her lacy black bra the best she could. Allen darted through the barriers of the force field, letting a loud gasp fly past his lips. Ariel's eyes glazed over.

"Hold her down!" Lenalee grabbed the pale hand that lashed out at her, bringing it down roughly to the floor. Miranda grabbed the girls other arm and Allen dove for her feet.

Allen blushed twenty shades of red. He'd hoped to see the girl before him naked at some point. But not this soon.

Ariel screamed out and jerked in their grasps, her tears spilling past her glazed eyes. Allen's eyes moved to her waist.

"I didn't know she has a tattoo?"

"She doesn't." Lenalee snarled. "It's the mark of the artist. Ariel is an artist."

"No dip!" Allen snared, glaring at the girl.

"That's what kind of Seer she is!"Tears bristled past Lenalee's eyes, flowing steadily down her cheeks. "I know you love her and all but we love her too! Stop acting like a jerk!"

Allen blinked, his head drooping in shame. He opened his mouth to say something but the girl below him went rigged. "Ariel!"

The girl sat up abruptly, her forehead connecting with her boyfriends. They both jerked back, pain shooting through their brains.

Ariel moaned softly, a hand rising to her forehead. "That's going to leave a mark."

Allen blinked. A small sigh of relief whistled past his lips and he threw his arms around the little girl. "Ari-kun! You're okay!"

"For the most part." The girl muttered darkly, burying her face in the male's white dress shirt.

A large rumbling sound met their ears. The redhead cursed. Allen's arms tightened around the girl. Miranda gasped out. Lenalee hugged her and their world crumbled around them.

Ariel opened her eyes hesitantly, her side aching faintly. She sat, in her underwear, in Allen's lap, directly in front of Road's scribbled message. She felt Allen's chest heave slightly and pressure appear against the side of her head. She turned, her forehead pressing against his. Their eyes locked.

"Are you okay?" He murmured.

She blinked and nodded slightly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Faint sprinkles of pink brushed across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He smiled and pressed his lips to her nose.

"You really had me worried."

She let out a soft laugh. "Did I now? How so?"

He gave her a funny look. "You were in so much pain. Are you sure you're okay?" He glanced down. Ariel followed his gaze, jerking back when she realized she was naked.

"Perv!" She scowled at him, jumping up out of his lap. He blushed and shook his head wildly.

"N-no, no!"

Ariel grumbled curses under her breath, looking around the room for some kind of wardrobe or clothes. Allen stood and placed his hands on her hips, locking her in place.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that, Ariel! I was looking at your side! It was bleeding earlier." He argued feebly.

She stared in his eyes, giggling. "I know silly. You're too sweet to do anything that perverted." She pecked his nose. "I was just dramatically bringing attention to the fact that I need clothes."

Allen rolled his eyes, shrugging his black exorcist jacket off. He handed it to her, letting his eyes slowly scan over her small form. "Wear this."

She scowled at him, stretching up on her tip-toes to press her lips to his. He sighed softly, allowing his eyes to fall shut. She smirked, winding her arms around his neck, effectively pulling him closer to her. He groaned as her body pressed up against his.

"You're mean." He grumbled against her lips, winding his arms around her thin waist.

She giggled, nipping his bottom lip slightly, and pulled the Allen's jacket on over her body. He nipped her back, only harder. She gasped, her mouth falling open, and his tongue slid in.

"ALLEN! ARIEL! Something's wrong with Miranda!" Lenalee called from the other room. Allen pulled away, his features twisted darkly, and Ariel giggled. She buttoned the jacked and pressed her lips to his once more before darting off into the other room. Allen followed reluctantly.

His mood changed as Ariel crouched down to Miranda's side, resting a hand on the shaking woman's forehead. "Please, Miranda-kun, deactivate your innocence. Your body has almost reached its limit!"

Miranda shook her head. "N-no! If…If I deactivate it all the time that had been taken away will come back. Your injuries!"

"I hate this!" She continued, gritting her teeth. "I can't deactivate it."

Ariel placed her hands on Miranda's shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "Deactivate it."

"Because of you, we can be here now. And that's more than enough." Allen smiled slightly at the shell-shocked woman.

"If you hadn't have activated your innocence, we wouldn't have been able to get out of that space." Lenalee added. "At least not alive."

"Our injuries are our own faults."Ariel stated calmly, leaning back. Allen cross his legs and pulled her into his lap, resting the tip of his chin against the small girl's shoulder. Lenalee sent them a quick warm smile. "They'll heal with time. So please, deactivate it."

Lenalee took Miranda's hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. "Please stop it."

Miranda nodded. The blindingly bright clocks faded. Allen fell forward, his body falling limp. Ariel hunched over, her eyes falling shut. Lenalee's hand fell from Miranda's, falling limply to the hard wooden floor.

The clock chimed twelve.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Ariel woke up dazed and confused. And being Ariel, who was currently loaded with sedatives, this was not good.

"OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up from her bed and rushing out of the dreadfully boring room. It was ugly, with peeling yellow walls and rotting ceilings. She dashed through the next open door she could find and attractively tripped over something.

Her face smashed into the floor below her.

Someone squeaked. Allen gasped.

Komui smiled. "Good to see you're awake, Ari-chan."

"Does that mean I'm not dead?" She picked her head up, rubbing her now bright red forehead.

A large grin stretched across Allen's face. "No, Ariel. You're alive."

"Oh goodie." She rolled over. A loud squeal erupted from her mouth. "LAVI-KUN!" She jumped up and tackled the red haired exorcist in a hug, squeezing him so hard he gasped for air. She moved around him, not letting go while she practically climbed all over him using her monkey-ninja abilities, and waved frantically towards Allen.

"Allen! Allen! Allen! Allen!"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"This is Lavi! He's a bookman! He has a huge ass hammer that can call on the elements and he's all like HIYA!" She jumped off the redhead and landed on one foot, the other outstretched into the air in a karate kick with her hands flailing wildly.

Allen chuckled. "I'm sure he does exactly that." He turned to Komui. "Did you give her something?"

"My doctor says I'm not supposed to have sedatives!" Ariel ran over to the large window, pressing her nose up against the clear glass. "Makes me LOOOOOOOOOPY!" She giggled ferociously and twirled in a circle.

She looked down, noticing for the first time that she was in a pale blue sundress. "Hey look, Len-kun! I'm not naked anymore!"

"Whoops?" Komui shrugged.

Allen chuckled and held his arms out. Ariel squealed loudly and ran to him, jumping onto the bed and crawling her way onto Allen's lap. Komui frowned.

"N-"

A spine splintering snarl ripped past Ariel's teeth, interrupting Komui's disapproving sentence. Her large sword appeared in her hands, the razor-sharp tip aimed at the director's jugular. "Ariel!" Allen put a restraining hand on the girl's wrist. Komui flitted away several steps, waving his hands in surrender.

"Never mind!"

Ariel glowered at the man, the sword fading back into oblivion, and snuggled up against Allen's chest. Allen sent the director an apologetic smile.

Lavi chuckled. "Interesting."

"W-where's Lenalee?" Allen's eyes flickered around the room, noticing for the first time that it was Lenalee-deprived. Ariel giggled and curled up into a ball, her head resting in the white haired male's lap.

"Bookman is watching over her. She's got some nerve damage."

Komui watched Ariel intently. "Your power?"

Ariel let out an insane laugh, nodding her head. Allen sighed softly and shook his head, placing his palm to the small girl's forehead. "You need sleep."

She scowled. "I've been sleeping for forever!"

"I thought you loved sleeping."

"I do." She sat up. "But I love you more, silly!"

He smiled sweetly and pressed his lips to her nose. "I know."

She shook her head. "Nu-uh. You don't!"

"I'm serious when I say I love you, Len-kun. I mean it. Literally. I love you."

A small warm smile stretched across his lips, one that melted through the sedatives and caused her heartbeat to race in her chest. He leaned forward, his rough lips pressing against hers. She sighed into the blissful kiss. He placed a palm to her cheek, caressing the delicate skin there. She allowed her tongue to slide across his bottom lip.

Komui cleared his throat.

Ariel pulled back, sending everyone in the room death glares. "Leave. Now."

Komui began to protest. Ariel let out another snarl. "Let me rephrase that. If you value your life, leave now."

The director let out a small squeak. "No baby making!" and ushered Lavi out of the room. He poked his head once more through the doorway. "Remember, I can pop in here anytime I want!"

And with that, the door closed.

Ariel let out a small huff and moved away from Allen. The boy scowled at the sudden loss of warmth and sent her a confused look. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting the tip of her chin on the bony caps. She watched him with careful brown eyes, the familiar prickle of tears building behind her glassy eyes.

"Allen, we need to talk."

A new feeling began to twist his stomach into knots. He nodded, suddenly aware of every movement he made, every breath. Ariel played with the end of the blanket.

"I-I know this all started because you didn't want to lead Lenalee on…and I…I don't know." Her voice broke. Glassy eyes flickered up to meet his. He blinked, shocked. "I just can't do it anymore. N-not now, that I've realized what I realized. It'll only hurt me even more knowing that this is all a rouse."

"What have you realized?"

She gulped. "That I love you. More than I should. Especially when it's one-sided." He hugged a knee to his chest, resting his chin on the arm that he slung across it, watching her with bemused eyes. She, unaware of the amusement shining in the male's orbs, continued on. "I just…I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't."

Brown orbs flittered to meet his, mounds of hurt swirling in the depths of her chocolate irises.

"Who ever told you it was one-sided?" He scoffed, shaking his head. He sent her a small smile. "Fine. How about this? How about we start over? And I ask you out for real?"

He watched as her eyebrows burrowed together in confusion, forming a small crease in the center of her forehead. "W-what?"

"What do you say? Will you go out with me, Miss Ariel James?"

She blinked. "For real?"

He nodded. "I can ask Komui if we can call in reservations for a restaurant. Anywhere you'd like, how about that?"

A small tear slowly trailed its way down her cheek, leaving an incriminating damp path behind.

"You're being serious?"

He moved forward, tilting her head up. "I'm dead serious, Ari-chan. I love you."

She pressed her lips to his. The sparks exploded into an excited frenzy. Their eyes fell shut, lips beginning to move in a synchronized fashion. Allen moved forward, until he was hovering slightly over her, and his hand moved from under her chin to the back of her head. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling back with her as she fell back. Her head hit the springy mattress with a squeak, causing the couple to laugh breathlessly. He trailed a long line of sweet kisses down the length of her jaw and to her neck. She smiled in pure bliss, fingers tangling in his soft white locks.

The door slammed opened. Komui jabbed a finger in their direction. "I SAID NO BABY MAKING!"

Ariel laughed and Allen sat back, blushing slightly. Lavi peered over the director's shoulders, his single green orb wide. Komui's lips stretched into a small smile and Ariel scowled, sharing a dark look with her lover.

"You were eavesdropping!"

"I have just the restaurant in mind." Komui chirped happily, clasping his hands together.

They both rolled their eyes. Ariel smiled. Allen grinned sheepishly. Komui moved out of the way of the door, gesturing towards it. "Although, instead of dinner, it'll have to be lunch. We're kind of on a tight schedule."

Ariel hopped up, almost tripping over her feet, and smoothed out her dress. It reminded her of the white dress she Road had dress her in, fitting snugly until the tops of her thighs where it flared out. Only this one had a halter top. Allen stood, sending Komui a wide smile.

"Thank you."

Komui nodded. "You'll have to keep that bandage on your face, though. And you can't go too far. Send the bill to the Order."

They walked the streets slowly, hands intertwined and swinging softly at their sides. Ariel's heart fluttered like a helicopter, loud enough that she was sure Allen could hear it and fast enough that she was certain it couldn't beat any faster. Several people looked their way as they passed, small smiles twitching onto their faces. Allen squeezed her hand and nodded towards a café.

"What do you think?"

Ariel studied the area closely. Several tables sat outside, shielded from the sun by fairly large red umbrellas. She pursed her lips. "Alright. Looks good."

She flashed the male a sweet smile and they moved forward.

Ariel was not a patient person and thus, hated lines with all her guts. Five people stood in front of them. That was five too many. Allen chuckled at her annoyed look and pressed his lips to her temple. "Glaring isn't going to make them move any faster."

"It worked with Komui."

"True." He laughed.

They got their food, and a cart to wheel Allen's out to their table, and sat down. Allen cheerfully dug in. Ariel laughed and shook her head, blowing on a spoonful of macaroni before placing it in her mouth. The male finished before she did, watching her curiously as she slowly ate.

"You're making me feel self conscious." The girl blushed.

He rolled his eyes. "As if Ariel the magnificent could feel such emotions like that."

She winked. "Damn straight."

They stopped at a water fountain. The water bubbled noisily around them, shooting out of the carefully sculpted top only to splash back down to the large circular bottom and began the process again. Ariel stared at it happily, Allen wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"So how's this?"

She leaned back against him, a small smile toying at her lips. "Very nice."

He pouted. "Just nice?" He whirled her around so she faced him, pecking her nose. "Guess we'll have to spice it up a bit, no?"

She giggled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ewe. Get a room."


	17. Valentine's Day Special:

**God, i hate valentines day. I'm always single and it's like a pulsing neon sign that's been shoved in my face screaming 'YEAH! YOUR LIFE SUCKS!' But anywhoo, enjoy. This has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story, just something fun for today. Enjoy. **

Valentine's Day Special:

Ariel rolled over and groaned, beams of bright white light splashing against her sleepy face like Fourth of July fireworks. She scowled and turned back over. Hands moved around the mattress, looking for a certain white haired male.

Her eye popped open. Something crunched softly in between two slender digits.

She sat up, bringing the crumpled white piece of paper up to where she could see it. Ariel could barely make out Allen's messy scrawl.

_**"Ariel, I love you. Unfortunately, those three simple words do not even begin to describe my feelings for you and thus, today you will have to work. You need to see just how much you mean to me, love. So here's your first clue:**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue;**_

_**Go to our spot for Clue #2!**_

_**(I tried to make it as simple as possible. If you need help, ask anyone. And yes, you have to do this; otherwise you won't get any food today or get to see me.) Love you, babe. **_

_**Allen "**_

Ariel's scowl deepened and she ripped the deliciously warm covers from her body, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet pressed slightly against the ice cold flooring, sending shivers running up and down her spine. She stood and tugged on her exorcist shorts before making her way to the door.

Before she did anything, she had to make sure Allen's note was true.

The girl skipped through the halls, coming to a slow stop in front of the large cafeteria door. Lavi sent her a sly smile and shook his head. "Uh-uh, Ari-chan. Wrong way!"

"I want my breakfast."

Lavi shook his head. "Not till you find the last clue!"

She glowered at the male before pivoting on her heels. Their 'spot', or aka the fairly large comfy looking window seat that had been installed beneath the large second story window in the Library, was the only place you could find the couple during the day. Ariel practically hibernated there, claiming the area as her own, and Allen simply stayed there because Ariel loved being there. The librarian smiled warmly at the small girl as she started up the long winding staircase.

The window seat even seemed to smile at her today. She grumpily stormed over and picked up the small light brown plush teddy bear. A pretty green ribbon had been tied around its little paw, so it looked like it was holding the tiny folded piece of paper. She unfolded it.

_**"Love, I knew you could do it! Alright, on to the next clue:**_

_**Where do the waves meet linoleum roses?**_

_**(Hint: It's outside.)**_

_**Love you, Allen."**_

She scowled and peered out the fairly large window. Nothing even merely related to the clue. She lifted up her teddy bear and gripped the cool wooden railing. She catapulted herself over the railing. Ariel waved to the librarian as she passed and then strolled out the door.

The cool brisk breeze hit her, like a thousand little mini-darts piercing her skin. She squeezed the teddy bear closer to her chest and shivered slightly. She had a vague idea of where to start looking, being that the only outside water source was the fairly large extravagant water fountain. Ariel jumped onto the large white concrete stepping stones, narrowly avoiding the large puddles of murky mud.

The sound of soft little splitter-splatters drifted through the air around her. She picked up her pace and brushed past the large fawns that stood in her way. Water erupted from the large elegant spiral top, raining porcelain blue sprinkles down into the large circular shaped pool. She walked to the small bench, a small smile gracing her features. Ariel picked up the folded jacket and slipped it on, breathing in the musty soapy scent of her beloved boyfriend. She stuffed her hands into the pockets, a small cry of triumph rushing past her lips as her fingers curled around another sheet of paper.

_**"Sweetheart: This is your last clue. To claim your prize, you need to find me! **_

_**No hint on this one! Good luck! ;)**_

_**Allen."**_

She rolled her eyes. The cafeteria had been barricaded by her friends and she had no doubt that the white haired exorcist would be hiding in the large room. He couldn't last all day without food. The redhead skipped back into the Order and made a beeline to the cafeteria.

Lavi had deserted his post.

The doors slammed open, brown optics scanning the area. She heard a small curse and laughed, running to the barred window.

Frothy white covered the walls, turning the large kitchen into a winter wonderland. Ariel blinked in surprise. "Jeryy is so going to kill you, Len-kun."

He scowled at her, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of white powder behind.

She giggled and ducked through the door to her white, carefully clearing a path to the white haired male. He stood in front of something protectively, carefully maneuvering in front of her so she couldn't see whatever he held behind his back, and she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Making something. Go away."

"Well then." She scoffed; mock hurt causing her to choke up.

"N-no, wait!" He abandoned the item and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just hoping it'd take a while for you to figure everything out." He pressed his lips to her cheek.

She peered over his shoulder. "A cake?"

"Dammit! Stop looking!"

He whirled her away until he was sure she couldn't see the cake. "You were making me a cake?" She questioned, locking his eyes into a trance. He blushed.

"I was trying to."

A wide grin stretched across her lips. She clasped a hand against each of his cheeks, squeezing slightly until his lips puckered out. Ariel pressed her lips to his and giggled as he sighed softly against her lips, his strong arms tightening around her waist. One hand found itself cupping the small girl's cheek. Her fingers twirled his hair into nasty knots, entangling themselves with the silky white locks. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. His muscle slid in, slowly beginning to message her tongue. She let out a small moan in his mouth, causing the male's heart rate to quicken.

He pulled back, lust filled eyes slowly glazing over into laughter as he caught sight of her face.

She frowned and turned to the nearest reflective surface. Ariel gasped and whirled on him.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU, WALKER! GET BACK HERE! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

The high pitched shrieks ripped past her powdered stained lips as the girl picked up a nearby spatula and began to chase the food-loving male around the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 16

**Note: The idea is mine (D. Gray-man characters are not, shamefully), so please don't steal. I don't want to sick my demonic brothers on anyone now. Sorry it's not a lot, lots of stuff has been happening and I'm trying to get more of my Original story finished so I can eventually publish it. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Sixteen:

Lavi's lone emerald orb smiled at them. Allen blushed and Ariel flipped him the bird.

"You're so mean, Lavi-san! We were just about to have a little fun!" Ariel whined. Allen pecked her temple and looped his arm through hers. Lavi scratched the back of his head, smiling in apology. They stopped in front of the red haired male, waiting expectantly for his excuse.

He laughed lightly. "Komui says it's time to come home. Gramps has to check Allen's eye."

Ariel's brown orbs flickered over to the white haired male beside her, raking the contents of his face. She had almost forgotten about the large bandage that covered his left eye. It blended in with his hair. Allen scowled but nodded and the two followed Lavi back to the hospital.

The red haired girl averted her eyes as the old man slowly peeled off Allen's bandages. She figured they had blocked it in the anime for a good reason. Allen sat patiently, one eye flickering over to his girlfriend every other second to make sure she was still sitting at the foot of his bed, safe and unharmed.

"It seems your eye is healing on its own." Bookman nodded slightly, placing a new bandage on the boy's eye.

Allen cocked his head to the side. "That's good right?"

Ariel shook her head and stood. "God, Allen are you sure you're not secretly blonde?"

Lavi let out a loud laugh. Allen sent her a small scowl and slowly slid off the bed. Bookman turned his attention to the red haired female, studying her carefully. "So you're the Seer?"

Ariel frowned. "Will you please tell me what those are? No one will tell me."

Bookman cracked a small smile. "A Seer is a direct descendant of a group of Psychic Ancients, immortal people who used to live before the Neolithic Age. They were divided into ranks according to their power. You would've been at the very top, had you lived back then, because you have the Artist Ability. Anything you draw or create can become animated, or come to life."

She blinked. "Like my sword?"

He nodded. "Exactly like your sword. Although your powers are magnified due to the intervention of your innocence."

"Is that all I can do?" Ariel pursed her lips in thought.

"No, you, particularly according to Lenalee, have the Sight as well. You can see the future. The pain you experienced in your lower abdomen is due to your cells accepting the change. You're starting to become immortal."

She blinked, falling back onto the bed behind her. "Immortal?"

Bookman nodded and looked towards Lavi, whom of which was currently staring at the redheaded female with such intensity that she thought his eyes would spontaneously explode. Allen watched the girl warily, not completely believing the story the old man told. Hey, he's old. His brain is probably a pile of big pink mush of pure crazy by now.

"If you don't believe me, look at your lower side. Your markings have already begun to appear."

And with that, the bookmen left the room.

Ariel jumped up and lifted her dress, ignoring Allen's rosy red cheeks, and stared at her bandaged lower half. Allen watched her carefully as she slowly began to unwind the wraps.

She gasped. The long white bandage flowed gracefully to the floor, like a dropped feather. Her right hip was covered in intricate patterns, reminding them both of a beautiful wispy trail of smoke raising and curling to the ceiling. They were black, practically pulsing like a bright neon sign against her pale white skin, and she scowled.

"I won't be able to wear a bikini anytime soon."

He rolled his eyes, standing up and moving closer to get a better look. He squatted down in front of her and examined her hip.

Ariel watched with wide terrified eyes.

He pressed his lips to the tattooed skin. A brilliant pulse of silver light erupted from the area his soft lips touched, flowing out along the twirls and curls like a ripple. They both gasped and jerked back, Ariel dropping her dress. Allen placed a hand on her other hip, his other hand rising to her right side. He gently ran his fingers over the area her mark covered, watching her facial reaction.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, unable to choke out a verbal reply. Allen stood and placed his hand on her hip, squeezing it slightly. Again, he watched carefully for any negative reaction. Ariel stared at him uneasily. She couldn't tell if he liked the change or not.

Allen could almost guess what was running through her mind. He leaned in close, petal soft lips brushing against her ear. "It's beautiful, Ari-kun. Don't worry."

The redhead let out a sigh of relief and rested her forehead on the male's shoulder. A soft knock at the door interrupted their little moment of rest, causing the two to look up and slightly pull apart. Lavi ducked his head in apology.

"Sorry I keep interrupting. I was told to tell you we have to go back home now."

Ariel frowned. "But aren't there akumas in the town?"

Lavi laughed slightly and shook his head. "Used to be. Took care of them while you two were on your 'date'."

Ariel laughed sheepishly and Allen squeezed her hip, sending her a small smile.

"You worry too much, Ariel."

Lavi shifted uneasily in his bench, watching the couple curiously. Ariel was half-asleep, eyelids heavily drooping as she leaned her head against Allen's shoulder. The white haired male studied the mission pamphlet rigorously, looking for any information he might have missed the first hundred times he had read the darn thing. Yuu, the black haired samurai, simply slumped his head against his fist and watched the world pass by in blurs. The train would shake every now and again, causing them all to shake and grumble.

Ariel sat up, causing her boyfriend to look up in concern, and rubbed her eyes. She held out her two pointer fingers, watching Allen expectantly.

Gray orbs flickered down to the outstretched digits, confusion sparkling in them, and then would dart back up to her emerald optics. She sighed softly. "They're swords. You're supposed to use your own and try to cut my hands off. The first person without any more swords looses."

He held up his hands. Thus began a very interesting mini ninja war.

Allen would duck and lash out with his right hand. Ariel jumped off the seat to avoid the attack, lashing out with her own. Allen lost his left hand. Ariel grinned triumphantly. Ariel lost a sword.

Lavi watched with faint interest, smiling slightly when Ariel jumped up onto the bench and let out a loud "FUCK YEAH, BITCH! SUCK IT!"

Kanda glared at her and Allen demanded a rematch. Bookman slipped his head through the door to their compartment, watching the couple with faint amusement shining in his old beady eyes. He glanced to Lavi, sending the redheaded male a meaningful look.

Lavi stood and slid the door shut behind him.

"Watch them. Watch her." Gramps seemed to be trying out his x-ray vision, staring intently at the door as if he could actually see the erratic redhead through the thick wooden door.

Knowing the old man, however, Lavi didn't doubt that he actually had x-ray vision. But he intended to keep his thoughts to himself. He nodded absently to answer the man's request and looked to the door as a loud banging sound brushed past his eardrums.

"Owe!" Ariel's loud whine could be heard through the door. "That hurt."

Allen's loud laughter could also be heard, along with the slapping sound of Ariel hitting her boyfriend upside the head. Lavi poked his head through the door.

"What'd I miss?"

Allen couldn't answer, uncontrollable laughed racking through his chest. Kanda tched and glared towards the redheaded male. "The idiot slipped off the couch and fell on her butt."

Ariel sent Lavi a death glare, showing him what was to be his very painful death with her furious jade orbs. He pressed his lips together into a tight line and closed the door, small tickles of laughter slipping past his lips once he coast was clear.

"She is an interesting one." Bookman murmured.

"If you cheat, Walker, I will strangle you."

Allen carefully dealt the cards, only because Ariel's inability to get along well with the demonic slips of paper, and sneakily shuffled it in his favor. One eye closed in a wink, a deadly smirk plastered to his face; she placed the first three cards face down in front of her and lifted her cards to examine them carefully. He followed suit, watching her facial expressions carefully as she laid down three more cards and laid down a card.

A nine.

He laid down an ace.

He got to go first. He laid down two threes, his lowest cards and Ariel laid down a four. Lavi sat on the floor beside them, watching the game of palace interestedly.

Allen laid down an ace. Ariel cursed and picked up the large pile of cards. The white haired male smirked triumphantly. He was so going to win.

Ariel was down to one card, waiting as Allen rummaged through his large pile of cards. The deeply set scowl on his face made her snicker. He threw down a joker. She threw down a two.

"Well god damn!" The boy growled, picking up all the cards so he could shuffle them.

The girl laughed and leaned forward, pecking the boy on his nose. He shuffled the cards determinedly, practically ignoring the girl's show of affection. Lavi's lips twisted into a small smirk.

"Why don't you play strip poker?"

He stalked out of the cabin, rubbing the large welt that he could almost feel growing atop his head.

Ariel, he had learned, was an incredibly strong hitter.


	19. Chapter 17

**My brain is a bubbling caldron of creativity, due to my flowing creativity deficiency when I lack the ability to simply type all the amazing oh-damn-she-just-owned-you comebacks and funny moments that my mind seems to spit out at random. In other words; Sorry I'm soooooooooooooooooooo late writing and I promise to make it up to each and every single one of you somehow and I apologize in advance for Ariel's behavior. **

Chapter Seventeen:

The white haired exorcist slumped down in his seat, watching his girlfriend as she flipped through the tiny pamphlet Allen had abandoned in Komui's office. Allen watched as she chewed on her lower lip, deep in thought. He considered what Komui had said. 

_Ariel rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, chewing on her lower lip. She stood behind the lilac couch that sat in front of Komui's cluttered desk. Komui paced around his desk, tossing the small black booklet to the white haired exorcist. _

"_Romania?" Allen's brow quirked. _

_Komui smiled crookedly. "I need you to find someone." _

_Allen's soft features twisted into a small frown. "But that's not necessarily an exorcist's job."_

_Lenalee giggled, her brown orbs flickering to Ariel's. The redhead's lips slowly stretched into a small sly smile. Komui let out a soft sigh. _

"_I know. But this mission can only be accomplished by you." _

_Allen opened the first page of the book. "Why?" _

_Ariel watched, amused, as Allen's eyes slowly widened and a shaking palm rose to his face. The white haired male jumped to his feet, the book clambering to the floor. _

"_NO! NOWAY!" Komui and Lenalee moved fast, latching onto Allen so he couldn't run. _

_The redhead snickered and moved so she could see her boyfriend's face. He continued to shout. Ariel giggled and wrapped her arms around the male's neck. "Len-kun," She purred, "Everything will work out fine." Allen still shook slightly, visibly disturbed, but the screaming stopped. Komui and Lenalee released their strangle hold on the white haired exorcist and backed away. He buried his face in Ariel's shoulder. "Please don't make me do it." _

"_I'll go with you." Ariel chirped, pivoting on her heel to send Komui a meaningful look. _

_The rave haired man peered over the rims of his glasses, meeting Ariel's stony gaze evenly. He pondered the thought for a moment, debating on which he was scared of more: Allen and Ariel being alone for a good two-three months straight or facing Ariel's wrath. Komui let out a small huff, blinking as he backed down from the intense staring contest. He ducked his head and averted his gaze. "Alright. You may go. But remember! No baby making!" Komui insisted, jabbing a finger in the couple's direction. _

_Ariel giggled; her expression the epitome of pure innocence. "No promises." _

_Allen blushed furiously and nudged her. "Don't push it." _

In truth, they were alone. Completely and utterly alone. Without anyone to stop them if a quick make-out session went a little too far. There was no finder who was sent along with them because they weren't looking for innocence fragments.

'No, we're looking for _it_.' Allen thought bitterly.

Ariel looked up, closing the pamphlet with a soft thud. Her brown orbs found his, lips stretching into a warm smile. "Still cross?"

"That wasn't funny." Allen scowled at the horribly used pun. The redhead snickered.

"You know it made you giggle inside, Len-kun." She laid the pamphlet to the side, slowly standing up.

The white haired male blushed and squirmed in his seat as she walked over, bending over until her face was mere inches from his. Her expression was blank but her eyes were speculative.

"What's with you?" She leaned back, quirking a brow.

The tips of his ears burned. He shook his head quickly and averted his eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

Something soft pressed against his head. Allen jerked slightly and Ariel stepped back. A mixture of hurt and confusion swirled in her eyes. "Well I thought I'd hit the snack cart." She stated indifferently, trying to hide the hurt from her voice. The redhead walked stiffly out the door, allowing it to slide shut with a slam behind her.

Allen let out a soft sigh. He buried his face in his hand. He had only been trying to prevent things from going too far.

"It's not like I wouldn't want that to happen." He snarled to himself sourly, punching his fist into the soft cushion of the bench he sat on. "Hell, if I could take her right now I would!" The white haired male shook his head violently. He slowly exhaled and stood, cracking his knuckles.

'Maybe I shouldn't go after her.' He argued with himself. 'I'm not even sure I have a plausible excuse.'

His prayers were answered when Ariel stormed back into the room, giant puffs of steam shooting from her ears. Allen's expression softened. His hand rose to her shoulder. "What happened?"

She shrugged him off. He bit his lip, hurt twisting in his stomach. But, he decided, he deserved that one. Ariel plopped down onto the bench she had been sitting on before, scooting over until her arm was smashed up against the cool metallic side of the train and she was as far as she could be from him. Allen scowled but said nothing. He sat back into his seat as well, eyes glued to the floor.

He twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sorry…for acting weird before."

She let out a small huff in reply.

"I was just…I don't even know what I was doing." He snuck a look up, eyes narrowing when he saw that she had her nose pressed up against the glass window. "I got nervous."

She harrumphed. His lips twisted into a scowl.

"I really am sorry."

"Yeah."

"Why the hell are you acting like such a bitch?" He snapped.

And immediately regretted it. Her already stiff body tensed. Fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned bright bone white and her teeth grinding together. She slowly turned, regarding the male with an icy cold glare that seemed to pierce through the rapidly thudding muscle in his chest.

"You want to know why?" She seethed, the words hissing past her barred teeth in a venomous whisper. "You really do?"

His eyes widened. Heart racing, he realized he was stunned into silence. Allen had never seen her so angry.

She stood and crossed the length of their cab within seconds. A loud cracking sound echoed through Allen's mind, rattling his brain around in his head. A sharp pain erupted from his cheek area as his head jerked back. His palm rose to his now bright red cheek.

Gray orbs shakily found watery brown ones.

"I'm so fucking pissed right now Allen." Her voice shook. "My whole lower half feels as if someone has just shoved a god damn knife up my vagina and twisted all my vital organs around the ice cold blade. I want to punch something right now, just from the pain. My head hurts because of all the stupid nightmares I had last night and I didn't get any sleep. Then you decide to get all funky with me and god dammit! Like that didn't add on a whole 'nother level of fucking hurt. And then I walk the length of the train and back only to find out that no, they don't have a freaking food cart, and thus I'm left to starve to death with a stupid freaking hurtful boyfriend who obviously doesn't want me anywhere near him!"

Her voice grew shrill by the end of her speech. Allen grimaced.

"I-"

"No." She cut him off quickly, closing her eyes. "Just please…don't say anything."

And with that Ariel pivoted on her heel and marched back over to her bench. She pulled her knees up to her chest, arms wrapping around her legs to hold them there, and buried her face behind the wall her legs provided. Allen watched her, rubbing his cheek, slightly horrified when her chest heaved softly and she drew in a shuddery breath.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small sob and let her knees drop, burying her face into the cloth that covered his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She whimpered. "I-I don't know what came over me. Oh lord, I'm so sorry. I slapped you! For nothing!"

Allen sighed softly and shook his head. "Stop, Ariel. You're already forgiven."

"But I was such a bitch."

"Can't argue with that." He murmured. She let out a small breathless laugh. Allen chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

Ariel started to choke on the large cloud of dust that had blown up into the air once the train had squealed to a stop. She fanned the area in front of her, blinking rapidly to rid her eyes of the painful grains. Allen peered around.

The area around them was surprisingly abandoned. Their boots clicked against the faded stone flooring as they made their way through the small wooden arch that welcomed travelers into the town. It was nighttime but the streets were lit with a mixture of large wooden torches and streetlamps. Allen's gaze slowly scanned the area, landing on a small chubby old man.

The couple smiled in greeting.

The chubby man let out a high-pitched knelling sound and whirled around. He left another large puff of dirt in his wake and Ariel scowled as another coughing fit claimed her.

Allen pounded on her back. She shook her head and motioned him away with a wave of her hand, letting out one last cough. "He left his cart." She nodded towards the abandoned cart. Her boyfriend scowled and moved forward, probing the contents of the carriage with his gray eyes. He lifted a small scroll, an eyebrow rising in silent question.

Ariel quirked a brow but said nothing. Allen's head jerked up, gray eyes carefully scanning the distance.

The redhead turned, her eyes watching the small pebbles as they bounced against the vibrating stone streets. Allen scowled and moved forward, positioning himself in between Ariel and whatever was coming.

A small puff of sandy clouds rose in the distance. The shaking grew larger. Ariel scowled, remembering, and peered over Allen's shoulder.

The crowd of townsfolk surrounded them, pitchforks aimed and ready.


	20. Chapter 18

**Just to clear the air; yes, Ariel was PMSing last chapter lol I thought it'd be entertaining filler.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Ariel had somehow managed to frighten the townsfolk just enough to where they didn't tie her up like they did Allen, for they feared that if they touched her they'd spontaneously combust. Instead, she opted to sit on the male's lap as the mayor investigated the purpose behind their arrival.

"It started that night." The mayor discreetly lowered his tone, causing the words to come out in a creepily scary fashion. "When _he_ attacked." He waved his hands dramatically.

Ariel quirked a brow. Allen shifted uncomfortably beneath her, watching the mayor with calculating eyes. The mayor continued.

"He started with an elderly woman." He started again, eyes glazing over as he relived the dreadful memory. "The whole town could hear the loud ear-piercing scream. All the men grabbed the pitchforks and ran into the woods, strategically moving in a large circular shaped huddle to protect everyone. We came across the fiend as he completely sucked her dry, her body evaporating. It was gruesome."

"He doesn't sparkle does he?" Ariel interrupted, a malicious gleam sparkling in her eyes.

Allen furrowed his brows together in confusion, cocking his head to the side. The mayor tensed and shook his head no, beady eyes dissecting the redhead before him. Said girl giggled and dismissed them both with a wave of her hand. "My world joke, you probably wouldn't understand."

Her boyfriend shook his head, rolling his eyes. The mayor frowned, tapping his chin. "What?"

She shook her head and waved her hand again. "Never mind. Continue on with your amazing story."

The complement got him rolling again. He blushed happily. "Do you really think so?"

Ariel nodded, stifling a sarcastic comment, and Allen rolled his eyes once again. The white haired male leaned forward so he could rest his head against her back. The mayor squealed gleefully.

"Well anyways, as I was saying we need your help. You are exorcists, no? From the Black Order? A man came here not too long ago. He predicted your arrival! You can exterminate the vampire!" The man shouted happily, doing a little happy dance. Everyone around them raised their pitchforks into the air and cheered along with their mayor. Ariel laughed. Allen scowled.

"Well that wasn't-"

"We'd love to!" Ariel cut the white haired male off, twisting around in his lap to press her lips to his ear. "Trust me." She purred loud enough for only him to hear, lips brushing the top of his ear.

His cheeks flushed bright pink and he pressed his lips together, nodding in reply.

She giggled and leaned back, sending the townsfolk around them a wide smile.

"Awe!" They all cooed simultaneously.

Even Ariel blushed at that one.

"You can sleep here for the night. You two don't mind sleeping together do you?" The mayor slowly closed the small window and turned to face them, smiling slightly.

Ariel nodded happily and bounced over to the tiny bed. "Perfecto!"

Allen rolled his eyes, sending the mayor a warm smile. "It's fine. Thank you so much."

The mayor nodded and moved to the door. "Good night."

"Sleep tight!" Ariel called back, giggling.

Allen moved to the window, gray eyes scanning their surroundings. Ariel stood and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She rested her cheek against the warm cloth covering his back. "There's going to be an akuma attack tonight."

The white haired male turned and embraced her. "Is it the mayor?"

She laughed and shook her head, leaning back so she could look him in the eye. "Nope it's Krory."

"I knew it." He grinned smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "No love. Actually, it's a villager. But I'm not sure exactly who it is." Ariel shrugged in his arms. Allen nodded, stifling a laugh.

"I know. I detected the akumas presence while we-well I- was tied down."

She nodded in response and smiled slyly, jerking her chin towards the bed.

"How many pillows do you think we can steal?"

Allen scowled slightly, squeezing his girlfriend's shoulder. "We could just ask…you know that right?"

Ariel dismissed the white haired male with a flick of her wrist and scooted closer, peering around the dark corner of the hallway. "Where's the fun in that?" She grumbled softly. It was midnight, so no one passed them as they moved out from the shadows and quickly made their way towards the stairs. The redheaded female was able to distinguish rotten wood from fresh, even in the pitch black darkness, and thus avoided anything that might squeak and give them away. Allen, however, did not posses her ninja abilities.

"God Allen, could you be any louder?" She hissed back at him.

The male ran a hand through his bright white locks and smiled sheepishly. "Whoops?"

Ariel rolled her eyes and froze, a hand reaching back to stop Allen from bumping into her. There, they waited for a few moments, listening to the sounds around them. Someone sighed softly and moved back into their room, carefully shutting their bedroom door behind them. Ariel sent Allen a dirty look and continued forward.

They reached the small utility closet a few seconds later. Ariel carefully opened it, wary of the earsplitting loud squeal the hinges emitted whenever the door was opened. She yanked several pillows free from the shelves and piled them into Allen's awaiting hands. She shut the door quietly behind them and took several pillows from Allen.

They booked it back to their room.

Allen yanked back the covers and they shaped the pillows into a humanoid looking shape. She was drawing the covers back over the pillow-body when Allen stiffened, his eye activating.

"it's here."

She nodded and pressed a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be silent. They moved to the dark shadows that seemed to drown out the rest of the room and pressed themselves against the cool cement walls.

The door creaked open and a small chubby head poked in through the door. After looking around several times, the akuma's dead gaze finally found the large lump on the bed and the demon opened the door completely. He walked in, thin little lips stretching into a small demonic smile. Allen's gloved hand found Ariel's and he squeezed. She looked over at him.

He was watching the akuma, his whole body tense. She knew he knew she was watching him. The rare tiny amount of moonlight that seeped in through the curtain covered window moved until it shined down on his gorgeous features. Her heart leapt.

The akuma transformed. Ariel leaned forward and brushed her lips against the male's now rosy red cheek. Her eardrums cried out in agony as the akuma blasted the large mound of pillows, the bullets piercing through the thin tan blanket and ripping it to shreds. The bullets ceased. The akuma stepped back to admire his handy work.

Allen stepped out from the shadows, his arm changing. He let go of Ariel's hand. She stared at her hand blankly, feeling empty.

"Unlucky." Her boyfriend stated, monotone.

The large round akuma stiffened at the sound of his voice, realizing that the 'body' on the bed was nothing but a massive lump of pillows. Allen dashed forward and sliced through the akuma. Hoards of townsfolk broke through the windows and doors, ambushing the exorcists. Ariel's sword appeared in her hand and she lashed out.

"Akuma sushi, anyone?" She muttered, letting out a dark laugh.

Allen chuckled, his back pressing against hers. "Might not taste as good."

She laughed, imagining Allen-the one who'd willingly eat anything you put on his plate- turning his nose up at a plate of purple sushi.

A round of bullets snapped through her reverie. She deflected the purple darts with her sword, Allen shielding them with his large silver hand. They jumped forward, away from each other, and sliced through about twenty more. More bullets shot through the window, these looking more like soap bubbles.

Allen cried out. Ariel gritted her teeth and severed the heads of the remaining akuma in their room, moving to Allen's side. The male clutched his left eye, pain coursing through his body.

"Let me see." Ariel squeezed his shoulder, her stomach churning.

His hand shook as he removed it. Ariel grimaced, cupping his cheek. The pad of her thumb traced over the area above his left eye. "Oh lord." She breathed, face scrunching up. "It'll be okay."

She tensed and took his hand, running out the door as thousands of bullets ripped through the wooden walls and demolished their room. Allen's hand flew back up to his eye as they rounded the corner. Several more akuma lay in wait. Ariel cursed.

They shot at them. Ariel deflected most of the bullets with her sword, several grazing her scarred waist, and Allen's hand moved in front of her shielding them from the rest.

"DUCK!" Ariel shouted over the loud shooting sound.

Allen dove to the floor, making sure Ariel's body would be shielding beneath his, as a large black hammer blasted through the wall and smashed the akuma into the wall. Ariel grinned up at her boyfriend. He shifted so his hands held his body up off of her and he straddled her waist.

"You okay?" He asked, breathless.

She giggled and nodded, sitting up. The female kissed the area above his left eye. "All better now." She winked as she crawled out from under him. He sat back, hand rising to his eye, and smiled softly.

Lavi rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound. Bookman smiled softly and shook his head at the two, arms folded across his tiny chest.

The remaining akuma cried out and darted out the door, disappearing into the dark nighttime sky. Ariel helped Allen up, Lavi and Bookman glaring after the akuma.

"Damn, they got away." Lavi cursed.

"Should we go after them?" Allen asked half-heartedly, hand resting on the small of Ariel's back.

Said girl sagged against him, pain coursing through her lower half. She squeezed her eyes shut and ground her teeth together. Allen's gray orbs glanced down worriedly. Bookman moved forward.

"I'm just going to examine your mark." He stared carefully, hands pulling up her exorcist shirt and folding down the tops of her shorts.

Allen bit his lower lip. Ariel whimpered .

"It's growing."

"What the hell do you mean it's growing?" Ariel snarled at the old man. "Why is it growing now and not all the other times we get attacked?"

Bookman regarded the female with a bored look. "Because something has set it off. The growth of your mark is effected by your emotions. What did you feel the first time your mark began to grow?"

Ariel though for a moment. "Worry? I don't know. All I remember was there was a chance that Allen was going to get hurt."

"And he got hurt just now." Lavi added, nodding towards the white haired male.

"Interesting." The old man murmured, a thin bony finger tapping against his chin.

Ariel gasped out. Sharp excruciating pain wound itself around her hips and then began a slow climb upwards. She fisted the material of Allen's coat, taking in sharp breaths. Allen wound his arms around her tiny crumpled figure and squeezed her tight.

"Babe, it'll be okay." He didn't know what else to say but continued on. "Come on, breathe slowly."

She whimpered, arms winding hesitantly around the male's neck. She was terrified of chocking him to death. He pressed his lips to hers.

And the pain stopped.

She closed her eyes, a peaceful warmth racing through her veins and chasing the pain away. Allen held her closer, a hand rising to entangle itself into her long red hair. He tilted her head back, tongue dipping in past her lips to massage her own awaiting muscle. Ariel sighed softly in pure bliss, fingers tugging on the ends of Allen's white locks.

Bookman and Lavi watched on in mild interest, both sets of eyes glued to the female's waist. Black spirals of intricate patterns slowly climbed up her stomach, churning and flickering as if they were alive. They continued their slow climb until the two men could no longer see an area of her middle that was not slithering around like a large snake. The patterns then pulled back, forming a long line of swirls, and proceeded to coil itself around her waist before finally settling into a permanent spot.

Allen tugged on the ends of her hair, tilting her head back even farther as his lips slowly moved from her lips, down her jaw line, and finally found the skin of her neck.

Lavi began to clap. "Absolutely amazing, guys." He whistled.

They both pulled back, realizing with a sharp jerk that they weren't the only ones in the room. Their cheeks flushed deep red. Ariel giggled, embarrassed.

"It's not free, Playboy-bunny, you'll have to pay." She held out her palm, waggling her fingers.

Allen rolled his still lust coated eyes and took her hand. She fell into a fit of giggles. Lavi rolled his eyes. "I don't need to pay when I can just create my own porn." He winked.

Bookman stepped forward, dismissing the conversation. "Let me see your eye, Allen."

Ariel squeezed his hand before lifting her shirt to examine her mark, keeping her eyes glued to her stomach in mock interest. Lavi grimaced when Allen opened his eye and averted his gaze.

Bookman pursed his lips. "There's liquid."

"Is that good?" Allen's brows pushed together with worry.

The old man sent the white haired boy a small smile and nodded. "There was a liquid in the wound last time. It's seemed to absorb all the damage and thus, your eye has already begun to heal."

Allen's shoulders sagged forward in obvious relief. He nodded cheerfully and Bookman stepped back. "Give it a little bit. You'll be able to see out of it soon."

Ariel dropped her shirt and looped her arms through her boyfriends, smiling warmly.

Then the smile faded. "Oh shit."

"What?" They all turned to her.

She pivoted on her heel and took off towards the stairs. A hand gripping the thin wooden handrail, the tiny girl catapulted herself over and barely touched down before her legs were moving again. She scowled when her eyes caught sight of the large cave-in, a thick muscular arm sticking out from underneath the large pile of rocks. The others gasped audibly from behind her as she started pulling rocks off the poor man and they rushed forward to help.

Bookman slowly wrapped the man's head. He moaned in his sleep and Ariel winced. The mayor moved forward, smiling cheerfully.

"Tonight's the night! And you've brought more!"

Ariel rolled her eyes and Allen sighed softly. Lavi sent them questioning looks but said nothing.

"You're so kind." The mayor nodded towards Bookman respectively. "You're all ready to exterminate the vampire, right?"

Allen and Ariel shared a look. She moved forward, nodding slightly. "Lavi will be accompanying us." She sent the redheaded rabbit a sharp look when he went to protest and then nodded towards Bookman. "Bookman needs to stay here to care for the fallen and protect the rest of the village."

Bookman nodded approvingly as Lavi scowled and stood.

The mayor nodded happily. "Until nightfall."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

The icy black darkness of nighttime came faster than the exorcist-and bookman in training- were ready for. Ariel, who already knew what was going to happen, smiled cheerfully and skipped alongside her terrified boyfriend as the mayor ushered them forward through the thick woods. Lavi walked along her other side, hand tightly gripping his hammer.

Allen dared a peek back, sighing heavily. Lavi's expression matched his, one of tough macho-ness and bravado.

Ariel snickered softly and fell back, motioning to the garlic covered villagers to keep silent.

Allen noticed the lack of Ariel a few moments later. The male stopped completely, gray eyes scanning the woods.

"Hey, where's Ariel?" Lavi quirked a brow.

"She's going to scare us shitless, just watch." Allen determinedly skewered the trees with his eyes.

Lavi blinked and regarded the short male before him with a look. At the moment, the redhead seemed to question his friend's sanity.

But Allen knew her better than he knew the back of his human hand. And the villagers were completely silent. He waited stubbornly for the female to show herself. Lucky for Ariel, who was gifted with just enough patience to pull off the prank, she just sifted back into the trees, disappearing from the male's senses.

"I know you're out there!" Allen called, cupping his mouth so the words would carry farther.

"Let's keep going." Lavi motioned forward, taking a small step. "She's tough. She can handle the dark."

Allen scowled but started to move forward.

Ariel followed them in the trees, lightly leaping from one branch to another. She was careful not to make a sound, for Allen's senses were on high alert. Even the slightest rustle of leaves would cause the white haired male to go on a slice and dicing spree.

Not that he'd hurt her, she snickered softly to herself.

Finally, a good thirty minutes later, Allen's guard finally began to fall as the spooks and bumps of the night got to him. His heart raced, thudding loudly in his chest for all to hear, and Ariel smiled triumphantly. Lavi slowed to a stop, his hands shaking, and looked around in the trees. Allen gulped.

"Scared?" Lavi teased half-heartedly.

"N-no." Allen scowled at him, jerking his chin towards the hammer Lavi held in a death grip. "You?"

"N-"

"BOO!"

Everyone screamed, including the pre-warned villagers, as the little redhead popped up behind her two fellow exorcists.

She fell to the ground laughing as Allen and Lavi tried to collect their macho-ness and piece it back together again. Allen sent her a dirty look as she tried to stand back up, falling back onto him when her knees couldn't hold her. Lavi pouted.

"That wasn't very nice." Allen scowled at her.

She grinned up at him sheepishly. "Since when am I nice?"

"True." He snickered. She shoved him lightly and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He wound his arm around her waist and they continued forward, Ariel bumping her hip against his. He bumped back, thus starting an all out war.

"Get back here, you turd!" Ariel hissed, chasing after the white haired male she liked to call her boyfriend. He laughed. The villagers watched on with Lavi, shaking their heads and laughing softly. A leaf crunched and a strange sound filled the air. Ariel slowed to a stop. Allen doubled back and stopped in front of her, arm changing. Lavi removed his hammer and prepared himself.

"What is it?" Allen murmured, the strange sound growing closer.

"Crow." Ariel stated indifferently, eyes scanning the trees as the giant sword appeared in her hands.

A large shadow darted past them. They whirled around in shock as one of the villagers screamed out.

A sweet scent filled the air. Ariel breathed in and nodded slightly, pushing her way through the crowd of villagers.

"Hello Krory-chan." She smiled slightly at the large black shape. The moon shifted, bright white rays spilling onto the shadow. Krory continued to chomp into Franz's neck, making everyone gasp out in shock. Ariel stepped forward; ignoring Allen's shaking hand that clamped onto her shoulder in warning.

"I-it's real, Ari-kun. He's an actual vampire. This is why I said I didn't want to look for my master." The male whined.

The girl just giggled, sending the white haired male a sly wink. "Isn't every girl's dream to get bit by a vampire, nowadays?"

Krory's eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise. Allen's brows pushed together in confusion.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lavi squeaked.

Ariel let out a loud peal of laughter, twisting the sound so it came out malicious and insane. The villagers squirmed in fear and moved back. Allen stared at her for a moment before realizing she was joking. A small smile flitted across his lips.

"You're mean, Ari-kun."

She grinned at him and wagged her eyebrows. "You love me anyways."

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Allen smirked.

"Okay, enough with the flirting!" Lavi cried, pointing dramatically to the withering Franz in Krory's arms.

Ariel smiled and shook her head. A sharp pinch in her stomach kept her from telling them, though, that Krory was really one of them. 'Guess they have to find out themselves.' She pondered.

"Let him go." Allen drew his arm ready.

Ariel sighed. "I'll protect the villagers."

Lavi snorted. "No, I'll protect them." He turned to the large crowd and screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The villagers squealed and took off like a heard of frightened pigs. Ariel rolled her eyes. "Great job, Lavi." She drew her sword, aiming the razor sharp tip at their soon to be friend.

"You really want to fight me?" Krory let Franz's neck fall from his canine teeth, staring at the trio with amused yet intrigued eyes.

Lavi lashed out, swinging out with his hammer and yelling for it to extend. Krory leapt up into the air, dodging the hit completely, and darted forward. Allen began to shoot at the now blurred vampiric shadow and Ariel moved back. She didn't want to hurt Krory like the others did and thus was hesitant to strike.

"Big hammer, little hammer. Grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi shouted, his hammer growing twenty times it's original size.

Allen shot at Krory several more times before pushing back, taking Ariel with him. Lavi smashed down. Ariel covered her ears, the explosion still ringing in her ears, and Allen pulled her into his chest.

Lavi stood on his hammer, quite smug. "He's dead right?"

Ariel was shaking her head even before the smoke cleared. Allen gasped out, eyes bulging like a fish's out of water. Lavi frowned and looked down.

"No fucking way." The rabbit squeaked.

Krory had caught the very tip of Lavi's hammer in between his teeth, completely unscathed. The vampire grunted softly and swung his head, the hammer flying with it. He twirled it around several times and then let go, sending the hammer and Lavi flying. The floor beneath the vampire, however, cracked. It shattered as a large silver hand jerked up through the ground, metallic claws clasping Krory in a death grip.

The vampire's eyes traveled to the two before him, his gaze lingering on the small redheaded female for a few moments. Allen's grip tightened and his eyes moved back to the white haired male.

"What are you?" Krory seemed to ponder the thought. "Are you monsters too?"

"Yes." Ariel smiled. "I live a double life. By day I'm a water nymph stuck in the depths of this murky yucky pond but by night I'm a normal human girl with a giant badass sword."

Allen rolled his eyes. Ariel jerked her chin towards the male beside her. "And he turned into a hairy werewolf during the day." She added. Allen scowled and shook his head.

"I do not."

"Yes-huh." Ariel jabbed a finger in his direction. "I've seen it. You're an albino wolf with crazy blood thirsty red eyes."

"Am not!" Allen growled.

She giggled. "S'okay, I still love you, Allen-woof."

The man rolled his eyes, sending the girl a small but loving smile. "You're a dork, Ari-kun."

"Hmm." Krory watched them. Allen turned his attention back to the vampire in his hand. "I never thought I'd be in this situation."

To Allen's horror and Ariel's delight, Krory bit down. Pain flitted up Allen's arm and the white haired male released the vampire quickly to retract his hand. The vampire cried out, his tongue sticking out in distaste. "Bitter! Bitter! He tastes bitter!"

Krory darted off, becoming a blur once again, and disappeared into the dark, taking his victim with him. Allen stared at his hand with terrorized eyes.

"He bit me!" The male shook.

Ariel doubled over in laughter at the incredulous look on the male's face as his arm changed back into its original state, bite marks on his finger.

"You're a goner." Lavi squeaked, scuffling backwards into the woods.

Allen gave his friend's retreating figure a dirty look. Tim flew around the white haired male's head once before slowly moving back as well. Ariel snickered at the male and took a couple steps back just to mess with him. He scowled at her.

"Yay! You did it!" The mayor cheered, standing with the rest of the villagers a good distance away from Allen. "You chased him away!"

Allen glared at the crowd but said nothing. Ariel grinned and waved back. Lavi protruded from the woods as if he had never left. Allen fixated his glare on the rabbit-boy, noting the necklace of garlic and large wooden stake. Ariel laughed.

"Got any extras?"

Allen scowled at her and nudged her. "Not nice!"

She snickered and stood up on her tiptoes, allowing her lips to brush against the male's cheek. He blushed and nudged her again, a small smile gracing his features.

"Guess we have to go after him." Lavi let out a soft sigh, staring in the direction Krory had disappeared in.

Ariel nodded.

"You monsters go on ahead. We humans would die instantly in a battle between you and the vampire!" The mayor called out, waving cheerfully from the sidelines.

She scowled at them. "Cowards." And went to flip them off. Allen caught her hand, shaking his head, and tugged her forward.

"No need to piss them off now, love." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and they continued on.

Krory's castle was utterly breathtaking, in Ariel's point of view anyways. Allen and Lavi cowered with each step. They pushed open the large old wooden door and stepped into the large grand entrance. Ariel grinned and moved forward, twirling.

"It's it gorgeous?"

Allen's eyes were glued to the ceiling. "I guess."

Ariel sent him a dirty look but continued to twirl. "I think it's marvelous! We'll have to steal it from Krory-kun, okay Len-kun?"

Lavi rolled his eyes and Allen sent her a small smile. "Like he'd let us."

She wagged her eyebrows and stopped twirling, standing in front of the large grand staircase. Ariel pursed her lips, taking a moment to think. "Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you…" She hummed softly to herself, looking around her. The dark spooky castle seemed to bustle to life, creatures of the night slithering around on the walls and floors. "Allen! Which way should we go?"

Said male simply looked around once, carefully calculating the passageways. "This way."

He moved to the right, stopping to turn and smile. Ariel shook her head and followed suit. They made their way through the hallways, stopping to turn every now and again, until finally they found themselves in a large dark room. Purple mist coated the air, floating over to them in a giant puffy cloud. Ariel gasped and covered her mouth and nose.

"Guys!"

Lavi collapsed behind them. Ariel whirled. "Allen, it's sleeping gas!"

Allen covered his nose and peered into the darkness. "Flower…"

"Recognize them?" Ariel asked, her eyelids beginning to droop.

He nodded. The flowers moved. Large pink and purple petals opened, revealing large razor sharp teeth. Allen jerked back, hand changing. Ariel blinked hard, trying to keep from falling asleep, and her sword materialized in her hands.

"Ready?" She breathed.

He nodded curtly and they jumped apart. Ariel sliced out, beheading several flowers. Allen ripped a few from their roots.

"I remember now!" Allen called, killing a few more flowers.

"Oh?" Ariel called back. "Care to explain?"

"These flowers are the same ones that my master used to grow; only his were on a much smaller scale." Allen nodded to himself. Ariel sliced through the rest of the flowers. Allen dropped to the floor and whirled, looking for Lavi.

"Ahh!"

They turned and looked up. Lavi wrestled with the giant flower that had captured the once sleeping male and entrapped him in its giant mouth. Ariel giggled. "Lavi-bunny! Tell the flower you love it!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?" He screamed back.

"Lavi! My master used to grow these plants. If you think happy thoughts towards it and tell it you love it, it'll let you go!" Allen called.

Lavi opened the flowers mouth long enough to send them incredulous looks. "Seriously?"

They both nodded.

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU." They all began to shout.

The flowers that had been creeping up behind Allen and Ariel started to draw back. Lavi's flower slowly loosened its stranglehold and Lavi fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"What have you done?"


	22. Easter Special:

**I am so sorry for the lack of posts. I've been so wrapped up in my book that I haven't found time-or the energy- for writing and posting more. I promise I will get to it soon! I have 80,000 words so far and I'm shooting for more, but there's no telling. My book is practically writing itself. As soon as I'm done I'll be able to finish this; there will be no distractions like "Oh this would be great in my book…" So yeah, Happy Easter!**

Ariel tightened the small thickly braided ropes around Allen's wrists, tying an intricate knot here and another there as she went. Her boyfriend watched, fearfully, as she smiled deviously and stepped back, clapping her palms together.

"There." A coy smirk twitched along her pink lips. "Now you won't run-or hop-away."

Lenalee stifled laughter and moved towards the redhead's closet. Lavi sat, perched on the edge of Ariel's bed like an eagle tending to its babies, where as Ariel stood beside Allen in the carpeted center of their room. Allen grimaced against the pain, the urge to rub his soon-to-be sore wrists growing. Ariel stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to the tip of his nose before turning around to face Lenalee as the pigtailed maiden stepped out of the closet. He peered closer, trying to identify the foreign object Lenalee held.

Ariel held her hands out and took the object from Lenalee. Allen let out a gurgled gasp and Lavi erupted into a loud peel of laughter, falling back onto the bed as he gasped for air.

Gleaming dull brown eyes smiled cheerfully up at Allen. Two lopsided long white ears curled into weirdly shaped arcs. Allen began to shake his head furiously. "N-"

The rabbit head was slammed down onto him, cutting off his feeble protest, and Allen's deeply set scowl cut be seen through the large gaping hole of the Easter Bunny's mouth. Ariel grinned and stepped back, once again clasping her hands together as she looking over Allen's form approvingly. Lenalee, who had returned to the dark confines of the closet, stepped back out into the light, directly into Allen's view.

"Hell no." Allen growled, eyeing the fluffy white bunny suit.

"So you'll be a clown and a giant pumpkin but you refuse to be the Easter Bunny?" Ariel's small hands resting against her hips, brown orbs fixating a lethal glare on the white haired male.

"Damn straight." Allen glared back defiantly.

"I think you look cute, Len-kun!" Lavi chirped from the bed, pressing his lips into a tight line. Ariel smirked triumphantly and moved forward, a coiled cobra about to strike.

"Allen-kun." Ariel drew out his name, the vowels dancing like gypsies in the air between them. She stopped directly in front of him, lips twisting into a small irresistible pout. "Please?"

He flinched. Ariel bowed her head, looking up at him between fallen strands of her auburn locks. Allen attempted to scuttle back, to dart out of view of her glistening brown orbs, but was frozen solid. Icy cold liquid pumped through his veins, seeping past the walls to be absorbed into his very core.

"Oh alright." Allen ducked his head, giving in to the girl before him.

As if a spell had wavered and been lifted, Ariel let out a loud squeal and attacked the boy in a tight-but warm-hug. Allen's brain rattled around in his head due to the sudden movement. Lenalee held out the large bunny suit and Ariel took it, fingering the fluffy material.

"Allen, if you run I will hunt you down. Got it?" Ariel's words were laced with poison.

Allen sighed softly and nodded, watching as Ariel untied the knots at his wrists and let the rope fall to the floor. He scowled but took the suit from her hands as he grumpily stalked past his girlfriend and into the closet. Lenalee moved to the bed, sitting down beside Lavi as they waited for the white haired male to emerge. Ariel smirked.

Five minutes passed. Ariel, the impatient one, called to her boyfriend. "Jesh, Allen! You're as bad as a girl! Are you finished yet?"

"I'm not coming out." Allen grumped from behind the closed wooden door.

Ariel scowled and moved to the door, twisting the knob. It was stuck-Allen was holding the knob in a firm grip, using all of his weight to keep the door from opening. Ariel rapped her fist against the door once, a warning to the white haired male.

"If you don't open this damn door, Allen, I will rip it to shreds-you along with it." She threatened.

Allen still stubbornly clung to the door.

"Lavi." Ariel whirled to stare pointedly at the redheaded bookman. He gracefully climbed to his feet and waltzed lazily over to the door, eyeing the knob speculatively. Lavi's fingers curled around the knob and he twisted, Ariel smirking when Allen's grunt seeped through the cracks of the door. Lavi frowned and pressed the heel of his foot against the wall, yanking back as hard as he could.

Still, the door didn't budge.

Ariel circled her arms around Lavi's waist and pulled, ignoring Lenalee's arms that encircled her own slender waist. All three pulled against Allen until, finally, the door was ripped from its hinges and the four flung back. Allen hit the clothes rack behind him and winced as mountains of clothes piled on top of him. Lenalee's back met the soft comforting bed and Ariel's head banged loudly against the carpeted flooring. Lavi had skidded back a bit, holding the door by its knob, but hadn't fallen.

Ariel sat up dazed, blinking hard to focus her vision. "Allen?" She called towards the dark depths of her closet. "Are you alive?"

"Barely." Came Allen's muffled response.

"Good enough." Ariel climbed to her feet and started towards the closet. Lavi carefully leaned the broken door against the east wall of the room and scuttled backwards innocently, as if he had nothing to do with the door. Lenalee sat up on the bed and rubbed the back of her head gingerly.

The redheaded female began to pull clothes off Allen and watched triumphantly as he slowly sat up, still adorn in his Easter Rabbit suit. She held out a hand. "Come along, Len-kun."

He took her offered hand scornfully and heaved himself up. Lavi and Lenalee followed them out, snickering lightly as they walked several paces behind the couple.

Allen's features were dark, the loud ear shattering peel of uncontrolled laughter prickling his ears as Ariel led him into the stocked cafeteria. Scientists and Exorcists alike hooted loudly and pumped their fists in the air as the four passed. Ariel grinned and squeezed Allen's fury paw.

"Now," She shouted, the single word silencing the laughing crowd, "The Easter Bunny shall distribute his gifts and afterwards you may sit upon his lap for a picture."

The crowd erupted into mass amounts of knee-slapping laughter. Ariel whirled and took something from Komui, who smiled cheerfully to Allen. She then turned back to Allen, the item dangling from her fingertips as she held it out to him.

Allen scowled. It was a large pink, yellow, green, and blue basket adorned with big poufy ribbons and bows. Brightly colored eggs were piled up in the curling wisps of fake green grass. He took the basket from her and took an egg out, relishing the oval shape.

Perfect for throwing.

Allen then proceeded to chuck each and every egg at a person, all excluding Ariel who doubled over in laughter at the sight of the Easter Bunny Gone Mad. The crowd screamed, brightly colored plastic eggs stinging their heads like a wasp, and dispersed quickly.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui dove beneath tables, hiding until the rabid rabbit was finished.

Allen let out a small huff, letting the now empty basket dangle at his sides, a wiry smirk stretching his lips back maliciously.


End file.
